


Sob o Mesmo Céu

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun é um artistas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Verão, a história se passa em 2006-2007, por isso vamos fingir que baeksoo nasceu nos anos 80
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: É o que Baekhyun gostava de chamar de história: um amor que transcendeu o verão. Inclui, mas não se limita a: lancheiras, quintas-feiras, um mural, cartões postais e pôr-do-sol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sob o Mesmo Céu

**Author's Note:**

> >> LEIAM TODOS OS AVISOS, SÃO DE EXTREMA IMPORT NCIA. <<
> 
> \- Essa história não é de minha autoria, mas eu tenho total autorização da autora para a tradução e publicação.  
> \- Você pode encontrar e ler a história original em inglês no link ao lado: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052251  
> \- A fanfic original e da Kyra (kynqso), você pode ler encontrar outros trabalhos dela no link ao lado: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynqso/pseuds/kynqso/works  
> \- Eu não sou formada em letras e/ou inglês, essa é uma tradução livre feita e revisada apenas por mim (ctrlight) apenas por diversão; erros poderão ser encontrados e, se assim acontecer, peço que me avisem para que eu possa arrumar.  
> \- Está tradução não permite adaptações para outros couples (sendo do EXO ou não).  
> \- Qualquer dúvida o meu twitter é @kyoongry.
> 
> >> Avisos sobre a história:  
> \- Universo alternativo e que não condiz em nada com a realidade dos nomes aqui usados e ou tratados.  
> \- A história se passa entre 2006 e 2007, isso significa que tanto Baekhyun como Kyungsoo, e os outros personagens que tem a mesma idade que eles, nasceram no final dos nos anos 80.
> 
> Se você chegou até aqui então eu acho que leu todos os avisos, obrigado por isso e boa leitura :)

Kyungsoo conheceu Baekhyun no verão de 2006. O Do estava animado após ter sobrevivido ao segundo ano de faculdade e sentindo saudades do conforto de sua casa.

Era uma quinta-feira, ele se lembrava. As ladeiras de Naksan foram receptivas e gentis ao receber-lo de volta. 

Era uma caminhada rápida de sete minutos da parte mais baixa da vila até a sua casa, algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer todos os dias, embora sempre acompanhado de um pouco de cansaço e dor nas pernas devido às ladeiras íngremes e das várias escadarias. 

De qualquer forma, aquele verão parecia estar sendo gentil com ele. Aa colinas o receberam com um beijo da estação, enquanto as cores do céu mergulhavam em tons suaves que transcendem para tons mais escuros de noite.

A pequena vila adormecida — uma das últimas daldongnae, ou vilas lunares, que sobraram nos arredores de Seul — oferecia a vista mais bonita da linha do horizonte de Seul. Se chamava vila da lua pois diziam que a altura das colinas oferecem uma visão mais próxima do satélite terrestre de mesmo nome, como se a qualquer momento fosse pingar uma sujeira branca, a poeira da lua, nos telhados de paralelepípedos das casas ali construídas.

Quando criança, Kyungsoo sempre achou que que isso de fato acontecia, e que as teias de aranha e poeira nas casas enferrujadas eram restos dos presentes que a lua entregava durante a noite. Essa crença resultou em noites mal dormidas quando Kyungsoo era apenas uma criança, ele se pegava encarando as rachaduras no teto ou olhando pela janela para as casas vizinhas a todo momento.

Kyungsoo ainda acha lindo que mesmo depois de tantos anos — e que mesmo que maioria das pessoas da vila não tenham muito além de telhados sujos e paredes rachadas — eles ainda tinham a luxúria de ter a lua com eles. 

Os engenheiros civis, no entanto, não pensavam desse jeito.

Até agora, tudo parecia bem. Nada de papéis amassados ou avisos de despejo. Nada de caixas de mudanças nas varandas. Nenhum homem desconhecido andando por aí usando uma camisa de botões cara ou uniformes brilhantes de construção. Nenhuma casa vazia. 

Kyungsoo não queria se preocupar ou pensar muito sobre o assunto. Eles disseram que a demolição começaria a partir de junho mas, se eles deixarem a vila durar pelo menos por um pouco mais de tempo, então Kyungsoo não reclamaria.

"Ficará tudo bem, não se preocupe. Nós temos tudo sob controle." Sua mãe havia lhe dito quando Kyungsoo telefonou algumas semanas atrás.

Ele realmente espera que sim.

A luz da varanda de sua casa já estava acesa, mesmo que mal fosse seis da tarde e que o sol ainda estivesse espiando tudo sobre os elegantes edifícios da cidade. Sua mãe deveria estar no banho, como ela costuma fazer antes das seis para se livrar do cansaço. É como um hábito: manter a luz da varanda acesa todos os dias, mesmo quando Kyungsoo ainda era criança. Toda vez que ele subia essas colinas, ver a luz acessa sempre o fazia apertar o passo, apenas para chegar em casa mais rápido.

Kyungsoo largou suas malas no chão quando alcançou a varanda para bater na porta. Por um breve momento ele ficou ocioso, pendurado em seus calcanhares, enquanto olhava para a construção áspera de sua casa. As paredes possuem rachaduras e o branco da tinta e do assoalho está um pouco mais sujo do que ele se recordava.

Quando Kyungsoo era pequeno e foi à cidade pela primeira vez com seu pai — suas pequenas mãos nas gigantesca de seu pai —, no caminho ele se perguntou por que eles não poderiam ter uma casa maior, igual aquelas do tipo que ele via nos shows da TV, com piso de cerâmica, dois andares e aparelhos eletrodomésticos de última geração. Com o tempo Kyungsoo cresceu e entendeu.

De qualquer forma, ele não liga muito para isso agora — seu lar é o seu próprio pedaço de tinta desbotada, tapetes de malha e luzes cintilantes. A casa em que seus avós viveram. Um lar, seu lar, que contava mil histórias.

Depois de dez segundos inteiros e mais duas batidas a porta finalmente é aberta por alguém que definitivamente não é sua mãe.

Os olhos do desconhecido se arregalam quase comicamente quando vê Kyungsoo ao abrir a porta. Kyungsoo encara o cabelo rosa do desconhecido. Rosa chiclete. Uma cor incomum que definitivamente nenhum de seus parentes arriscaria, mas Kyungsoo está certo que veio para a casa certa. 

"Olá... Eu sou, uh..." O rapaz pisca para as olheiras de Kyungsoo. "Você... precisa de ajuda com isto?"

Kyungsoo apenas o encara. 

No mesmo instante sua mãe aparece por de trás do estranho e seu rosto se ilumina. Kyungsoo quase sorri, seus olhos que, momentos antes eram duros com a desconfiança, se suavizam em alívio. "Kyungsoo!" ela exclama com a voz tanto familiar aos ouvidos de Kyungsoo, "O que você está fazendo parado aí fora? Não haja como uma visita. Entre!"

Voltar para casa é ótimo, Kyungsoo pode sentir todos aromas familiares no ar como aquela vela perfumada que Seungsoo gosta de levar para casa todo o inverno. Há uma caixa cheia delas no quarto de sua mãe, provavelmente durará pelos próximos seis meses.

Há algumas caixas ao lado da sala de estar e Kyungsoo as olha rapidamente enquanto coloca suas bolsas no sofá. Há também uma mochila desconhecida em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, e um grande caderno em cima da mesa que Kyungsoo presume ser do rapaz que atendeu a porta.

"Kyungsoo, querido, este é Baekhyun," sua mãe diz e aponta para o rapaz- Baekhyun, ao mesmo tempo em que retorna para a cozinha para pegar outro copo de suco para Kyungsoo.

"É um prazer te conhecer." Baekhyun sorri e estende a mão em sua direção, dois de seus dedos estão cobertos pelo o que parece ser tinta de marcadores coloridos. Quando o rapaz percebe, ele automaticamente retrai o braço. "Ops." Ele ri, um som brilhante para os ouvidos de Kyungsoo. "Desculpe, eu estava desenhando a pouco. De qualquer forma, é bom te conhecer, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"É... um prazer te conhecer também," Kyungsoo diz devagar e com cuidado enquanto afasta seu olhar do rosto de Baekhyun — o sorriso e os olhos do rapaz são muito brilhantes — e encara os tênis do mesmo. "Baekhyun-ssi."

"Garotos, sentem." Sua mãe coloca outro copo em cima da mesa para Kyungsoo. "Aqui está, querido. Você deve estar cansado. Você já desfez as suas malas?"

"Não mas a minha mochila está na sala. Eu vou fazer isso depois."

"Tudo bem." Ela aperta as próprias mãos enquanto sorri. "Você deve estar se perguntando o que é... tudo isso."

Kyungsoo olha para Baekhyun que que morde um biscoito em formato de gato e o encara. A primeira coisa notável sobre o rapaz que Kyungsoo observa é o seu cabelo que mais parece ser feito de chiclete, sonhos e algodão doce. Até as pontas são tingidas de rosa e é estranho mas... de alguma forma combina com Baekhyun, como o olhar travesso em seu rosto que junto com o seu sorriso complementa toda aquela estranheza.

A segunda coisa que Kyungsoo nota no rapaz é o seu sorriso. O jeito como se forma tão facilmente e aumenta gradativamente é natural, como se as coisas ao redor fossem divertidas.

Baekhyun levanta seus olhos para Kyungsoo e os cantos de sua boca se elevam como se estivessem se divertindo ou se perguntando o porquê de Kyungsoo estar o encarando. Kyungsoo pisca e desvia o olhar.

"Eu te disse que nós tínhamos tudo sob controle, não disse?" Sua mãe bate a mão em cima da mesa antes de continuar. "Há um projeto em andamento, se chama Arte na Cidade. O ministro convidou artistas para pintar e espalhar arte na nossa vila. _'Para salvar a nossa vila sem perder a tradição'_ , foi o que ele disse."

Kyungsoo encara o biscoito em formato de tigre no prato.

"Baekhyun é um desses artistas. E ele está interessado em pintar a parede no pequeno lote vazio ao lado da nossa casa. Essa tarde ele veio conversar comigo a respeito."

"Eu sou um dos poucos que foram designados para esta parte da vila," Baekhyun explica. "Eu quero pintar aquela parede mas primeiro tinha que ter certeza que estava tudo bem para os moradores das casas vizinhas. E pedir opiniões também, é claro."

"Pintura." Kyungsoo repete.

"Sim, pintura. Pintar."

"Arte... na cidade?"

"Yep!" Baekhyun sorri. "É o nome do projeto. O tema é misturar, conectar e se reunir."

"O que os outros moradores disseram sobre isso?"

"A maioria concordou. Alguns disseram que não se importavam pois estavam de mudança de qualquer jeito. Uma senhora me perguntou se eu era um estudante de artes e se eu faria justiça a sua vila."

"E você é?"

"Eu sou o que?"

"Um estudante de artes."

"Oh." Baekhyun pareceu surpreso com a pergunta. "Sim, eu... Na verdade eu estudo design de comunicação visual na Universidade de Hongik. Um amigo, que é formado em artes, me recomendou para ser um dos artistas do projeto."

"O que a senhora disse?"

Baekhyun pisca antes de rir, seus olhos se enrugam nos lados com o ato. 

"Ela me dispensou e me disse para fazer o meu melhor." Ele olha para a mãe de Kyungsoo e sorri agradecido. "Sua mãe é muito gentil. Ela me convidou para entrar e me perguntou sobre os meus planos."

"E quais são os seus planos?"

"Eu admito que não tenho nada definido ainda..." Baekhyun começa a dizer mas para abruptamente quando nota algo na parede. O relógio, provavelmente. O palpite de Kyungsoo é comprovado quando Baekhyun olha para o seu próprio relógio de pulso e murmura algo baixinho enquanto começa a guardar seu caderno, pincéis e lápis. "Mas eu irei chegar lá. Eu volto na próxima quinta-feira para medir as dimensões da parede."

"Por que na quinta-feira?" Kyungsoo pergunta antes mesmo de se dar conta. Baekhyun sorri demais. Kyungsoo pergunta demais.

"Oh, é porque quintas são os meus dias de folga. Terças também, eu trabalho com serviços financeiros mas eu decidi vir aqui apenas durante as quintas. Mas algumas vezes eu irei vir durante as terças também." Ele sorri e então olha para a mãe de Kyungsoo. "Eu odeio interromper a nossa conversa assim, eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe deve estar esperando por mim. Obrigado pelo seu tempo e sua generosidade."

"Oh, não tem problema!" Ela ri. "Eu te vejo na semana que vem, certo? Não hesite de vir aqui. Nós teremos lanches e refrescos pra você."

Kyungsoo encara a tinta grudada nos dedos de Baekhyun. Bonitos, magros e longos dedos.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, sério," Baekhyun ri em jeito, "Mas obrigada do mesmo jeito! Até semana que vem então." Ele se levanta e olha para Kyungsoo enquanto inclina a cabeça e sorri. "Foi um prazer te conhecer, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo olha para o rapaz e lhe oferece um pequeno e cuidadoso sorriso. 

"Igualmente."

Baekhyun para de ajustar sua mochila e sorri de volta. A mãe de Kyungsoo o leva até a porta. Do lado de fora, a luz da varanda começou a piscar. Kyungsoo precisará trocá-la depois, sua mãe já havia reclamado sobre isso no mês passado durante o telefone. Já a luz do céu já está mais fraca agora e o ar mais frio.

Kyungsoo pode ouvir o coro familiar dos grilos, um som que ele já se acostumou depois de tantos anos. Baekhyun troca algumas palavras com sua mãe, sorrindo, antes de olhar uma última vez para Kyungsoo na cozinha e então sorri mais uma vez. Não será a última vez que Kyungsoo vera ou falará com Baekhyun. Ele tem certeza disso.

A terceira coisa que Kyungsoo nota sobre Baekhyun é que o rapaz não parece ser do tipo que é esquecido facilmente, como a maioria das pessoas são.

Existem pessoas que são lembradas pelas suas palavras, ou suas ações, ou por uma certa parte impressionante e atraente em seus rostos ou corpos. E existem pessoa que são lembradas por causa da maneira como elas se comportam e por sua presença em geral.

Kyungsoo acha que talvez seja o sorriso divertido, ou os olhos gentis, ou a sua aura, ou o cabelo rosa que faz com que Baekhyun se destaque. Ou talvez seja apenas o próprio Baekhyun.

Não. Definitivamente é o cabelo, Kyungsoo conclui enquanto passa suas unhas pela mesa. Ele tem certeza. Ele pega um biscoito, um em forma de cachorro, uma das orelhas está esfarelando mas ele o mordisca mesmo assim e vai até a sala. 

Kyungsoo começa a desfazer suas malas.

*☾*

Baekhyun retorna na quinta-feira seguinte e desta vez Kyungsoo é quem atende a porta.

É uma manhã úmida com luz suave e asfalto molhado. Choveu um pouco mais cedo, quatro horas atrás, quando o sol ainda não havia se levantado, mas agora o céu estava limpo.

Baekhyun parece o mesmo, assim como Kyungsoo se lembrava dele, cabelo brilhante e cabeça a espiar Kyungsoo, esse que por sua vez não havia aberto toda a porta ainda. Ele tinha acabado de levantar quando ouviu as batidas, sua mãe havia ido ao mercado bem cedo e ele tinha certeza que seu cabelo estava uma bagunça.

"Bom dia," Baekhyun o cumprimenta. "Meus amigos e eu decidimos vir aqui para conhecer os arredores, como os outros artistas têm feito durante as últimas semanas. Eles estão espalhados pela vila e eu estou sozinho. Eu... eu só queria perguntar se tem alguma loja de materiais de construção por aqui, ou algum lugar onde eu possa comprar materiais?"

Kyungsoo teve que limpar a garganta algumas vezes antes de respondê-lo, a voz ainda atada com o sono.

"Eu acho que a mais próxima está no começo da vila, lá em baixo. Uma cabana feita de madeira e tinta vermelha desbotada. Mas eu não tenho certeza." Kyungsoo limpa a garganta novamente. "Você deveria perguntar para mais alguém. Quem sabe alguns dos meus vizinhos vendam alguns dos seus materiais ou o que quer que seja."

"Oh." Baekhyun franze as sobrancelhas. "Tudo bem então, obrigado!"

O encontro deles é breve. Kyungsoo não volta a dormir depois disso. Ele lava o rosto, encara suas mãos na pia e decide tomar um banho. O quarto está frio quando ele sai do banheiro dez minutos depois. Sua mãe ainda não havia chegado. Ele está revigorado e muito mais acordado quando abre a porta para Baekhyun pela segunda vez, que bate na madeira de uma maneira ritmada.

"Oi," Baekhyun diz quando Kyungsoo abre a porta, parando para olhar o cabelo molhado e o rosto de Kyungsoo antes de sorrir novamente. "Agora você parece menos com um zumbi e muito mais com uma pessoa."

Kyungsoo bate à porta em sua cara.

"O que- Eu passei dos limites? Kyungsoo-ssi!" Ele escuta Baekhyun dizer, a voz abafada por conta da madeira entre eles, mas ainda sim alta. "Eu sinto muito! Eu estava brincando! Eu só queria quebrar o gelo! Me desculpe!"

Quando Kyungsoo abre a porta de novo, um minuto depois, Baekhyun ainda está parado do outro lado com a boca aberta, provavelmente para gritar de novo.

Kyungsoo está inexpressivo quando pergunta "O que você quer?"

"Eu realmente sinto muito," Baekhyun deixa escapar. "Era uma piada."

"Você precisa de algo, Baekhyun-ssi?" Kyungsoo levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas em questionamento.

"Oh, uh, para falar a verdade eu queria perguntar se eu... Se eu poderia usar o telefone? Eu tenho que ligar para uma pessoa e o meu celular não tem sinal," Baekhyun diz, coçando a nuca e rindo envergonhado. "Está tudo bem também se eu não puder-"

"O telefone está na parede a direita." Kyungsoo suspira. "Entre."

Baekhyun o olha de soslaio. 

"Você me perdoa agora?"

"Apenas entre."

Kyungsoo observa como Baekhyun limpa a sujeira dos seus tênis no tapete e coloca o par alinhados ao lado do par preto de Kyungsoo, como se ele soubesse que Kyungsoo apreciaria esse tipo de atitude. Baekhyun o encara novamente e Kyungsoo aponta para o final do corredor. 

"Obrigado," Ele diz sorrindo incerto. "Eu irei ser rápido."

Kyungsoo vai até a cozinha, os pés se encolhendo porque o piso está gelado. Há macarrão em uma tigela no balcão, ele a pega para reaquecer a massa em uma panela e em seguida a coloca de lado para procurar por ingredientes e possivelmente adicionar uma mistura de cebola e cenouras ao macarrão. Ele encontra cogumelos, espinafre e mais molho e os retira da geladeira.

Enquanto Kyungsoo corta os vegetais ele consegue escutar vagamente Baekhyun falando ao telefone, sua risada fraca ecoando pela casa. Se Kyungsoo prestar atenção e escutar atentamente ele pode ouvir um pedaço da conversa. Baekhyun deve estar falando com algum parente, levando em conta a maneira formal que ele está falando sobre ir visitar sua avó naquele verão.Ele se pergunta de onde Baekhyun é e porque ele havia se voluntariado, ou até mesmo concordado com esse projeto. 

Kyungsoo continua cozinhando. Baekhyun usa o telefone por mais quatro minutos antes de tudo voltar ao silêncio, até que apenas o som da panela fervendo seja o único que Kyungsoo consegue ouvir.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Um minuto depois Baekhyun espia a cozinha, apenas com sua cabeça na porta. "Oh, aqui está você."

Kyungsoo olha brevemente para Baekhyun antes de misturar o molho.

"Eu... Vou ir agora," Baekhyun diz. "Obrigado por me deixar usar o telefone."

Kyungsoo consegue ouvir a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça dizendo para ter boas maneiras e não deixar uma visita ir embora sem oferecer comida. Ele também pode se lembrar das palavras de sua mãe na noite passada, lhe dizendo para ter sempre em mãos lanches e refrescos prontos em cima da mesa, caso Baekhyun ou algum outro artista passasse por ali. Ele suspira, parando de mexer o molho. 

"Você já tomou café da manhã, Baekhyun-ssi?" Ele pergunta.

O macarrão estará pronto em alguns minutos. Onde ele havia visto aquelas sementes de gergelim mesmo?

"Eu comi um sanduíche no ônibus no meu caminho até aqui," Baekhyun responde. "E eu bebi um pouco de vitamina também, então-"

"Eu disse café da manhã de verdade." Kyungsoo interrompe, olhos escaneando os armários. "Por favor, sente-se. O macarrão estará pronto em alguns minutos."

Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalam um pouco. 

"Oh não, você não precisa fazer isso, eu-"

"Por favor." Kyungsoo suspira. "Minha mãe me mataria se ela soubesse que eu não te alimentei direito. Eu posso terminar de cozinhar sozinho."

Baekhyun hesita por um momento, parado na soleira da porta da cozinha, antes de seu corpo desistir e andar naturalmente até a mesa. 

"Tudo bem então," Ele diz, e soa realmente agradecido. "Obrigado, de verdade. Você não precisava."

Eles permanecem em silêncio por alguns minutos e Kyungsoo consegue sentir os olhos de Baekhyun queimar sobre si enquanto ele se move pela cozinha, checando o macarrão, adicionando os vegetais, pegando as tigelas, pratos e os hashis. Baekhyun é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Quantos anos você tem, Kyungsoo-ssi? Sua mãe me disse que você está na faculdade mas ela não mencionou a sua idade."

Kyungsoo se vira para Baekhyun, batucando os dedos na bancada. 

"Eu vou para o terceiro ano quando as aulas voltarem. Eu fiz vinte e um esse ano."

"Oh! Eu também." Baekhyun ri. "Eu também vou para o terceiro ano. Eu tenho vinte e dois, sou mais velho que você."

Kyungsoo franze as sobrancelhas. 

"Quando é o seu aniversário?"

"Dia seis de maio. E o seu?"

"Doze de janeiro." Kyungsoo se vira e levanta a tampa da panela, pegando uma tigela e hashis para pegar um pouco de macarrão. "A propósito, você pode parar com as formalidades agora. Já que nós temos a mesma idade." Ele faz uma careta. "Quase a mesma idade."

"Tudo bem, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun diz, quase feliz.

Quando Kyungsoo coloca o macarrão na mesa e os dois começam a comer, Baekhyun elogia sua comida com extravagância, o que faz com que Kyungsoo queira enfiar seu rosto no meio do macarrão. 

"É apenas macarrão," Ele diz enquanto chacoalha a cabeça. Orelhas vermelhas.

"Exato!" Baekhyun responde. "E ainda sim você fez ter um gosto incrível."

Kyungsoo o corta dizendo para ele ficar quieto e continuar comendo.

Eles engatam em uma conversa sobre vários assuntos depois disso, Baekhyun falando na maior parte dela. 

Eles conversam sobre o projeto de arte, os arranha-céus de Seul e os seus colegas de faculdade. Baekhyun sorri e presta atenção quando Kyungsoo fala para ele sobre a vila, os becos arenosos, o asfalto rachado e alguns lugares secretos. Apenas porque Baekhyun havia perguntado. Ele fala e escuta como se estivesse genuinamente interessado e Kyungsoo não percebe quando eles terminam de comer mas ainda continuam sentados conversando.

"A propósito, como estão os seus planos?" Kyungsoo pergunta quando não quer mais falar sobre si mesmo, discretamente desviando a conversa e focando em Baekhyun, enquanto arruma os seus hashis na tigela.

"Eu vou fazer alguns rascunhos amanhã ou hoje à noite mesmo," Baekhyun responde. "Eu acho que tenho uma ideia sobre como eu quero que seja."

"E como você quer que seja?"

Baekhyun pisca para ele antes de sorrir. 

"Eu vou te mostrar semana que vem. Você não vai ir embora por agora, não é?

Kyungsoo arruma a tigela sobre a mesa. 

"Eu estou sempre aqui."

Eles conversar por mais alguns minutos e Baekhyun insiste em lavar a louça, então Kyungsoo concorda. Ele retorna para a cozinha e observa Baekhyun com cuidado ao varrer o chão. Baekhyun, como esperado, fala enquanto lava a louça então Kyungsoo não sai da cozinha, mesmo quando ele termina de varrer o chão e limpar a mesa, ele apenas fica por perto e escuta Baekhyun, respondendo algumas coisas aqui e ali.

"Eu estou realmente curioso," Baekhyun começa. "Por que a maioria das pessoas decidem ficar aqui apesar de tudo? Quero dizer, é maravilhoso como essa vila sobreviveu depois de tantos anos."

Kyungsoo limpa as mãos no pano de prato. Ele pensa nas famílias e em seus rostos, pessoas vêm e vão, mas sempre retornando para visitar. Ele pensa na união dessas pessoas, a comunidade, o silencioso reconfortante, os telhados baixos e a pintura desbotada de cada casa.

"Apesar da maioria deles não ter escolha," Kyungsoo umedece os lábios. "Não- Aqui não é mais apenas um lugar para criar raízes. De alguma forma essas colinas evoluíram para um lar e uma comunidade unida. Quase todo mundo aqui conhece e ajuda uns aos outros. É a familiaridade." Ele encolhe os dedos do pé contra o piso. "Você gosta de voltar para casa, para a sua família, não gosta? É o mesmo para nós, exceto que a nossa família inclui toda a vila."

Baekhyun fica em silêncio por um breve momento.

"Isso é..." Ele balança a cabeça. "Isso é incrível, de verdade. Eu realmente espero que o projeto ajude e se torne um sucesso."

Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros, pegando um dos pratos e o ajudando a secar as louças, segurando o tecido firme em sua mão. Eles trabalham em silêncio por um tempo, o som da água da torneira e de Baekhyun cantarolando baixinho ressoam pela casa. Kyungsoo acha que ele está cantando uma música nova, daquele novo grupo de pop, Super Junior, que debutou a pouco tempo. Ele não tem certeza. Kyungsoo acha que ouviu a melodia tocando no rádio semana passada.

Quando eles terminam, Kyungsoo acompanha Baekhyun até a porta e depois de um pouco de conversa fiada Baekhyun o encara. 

"Eu prometo fazer o meu melhor. Eu realmente espero que esse projeto ajude, Kyungsoo." Ele diz com um sorriso genuíno.

Baekhyun parece surpreso e seus olhos se iluminam ainda mais quando Kyungsoo sorri de volta para ele.

"Já ajudou," Kyungsoo diz e nota o quanto estava sendo sincero, ele pensa sobre as pessoas e as famílias que voltaram a sorrir. Em sua mãe. O tempo está começando a ficar quente. "Isso deu esperança para todos."

Do lado de fora, o tráfego de pedestres já está a todo vapor nas escadarias íngremes de sua vila, pessoas indo ao mercado ou andando até a casa de algum vizinho. Ele acha que vê a mãe de Sehun ao longe, andando com um prato de sanduíches pronta para oferecer para qualquer um.

Baekhyun o agradece e diz a ele que irá procurar por materiais agora. Ele olha para Kyungsoo uma última vez antes de ir embora, caminhando entre os telhados baixos. O sol já está dando as caras por entre as nuvens, brilhante e grande, um enorme lembrete do começo de um novo dia.

*☾*

A primeira vez que Kyungsoo subiu nessa parte da vila ele tinha acabado de fazer dezoito anos e ele, Chanyeol e Sehun haviam trazido latas de soju para beber na escuridão, tão alto nas colinas que poderiam ver os telhados coloridos de suas casas e a linha do horizonte na cidade.

Sehun ainda era menor de idade e, para falar a verdade, eles permitiram que ele bebesse uma ou duas latas, mas não mais do que isso. Eles conversaram e riram em meio a sombra até a noite cair e Yoora — irmã de Chanyeol — viesse procurá-los. Kyungsoo havia descoberto que Chanyeol teve que fazer faxina depois disso. Sehun ganhou um toque de recolher. A mãe de Kyungsoo, no entanto, foi mais transigente.

"Apenas não faça isso de novo." Ela suspirou. 

Ele teve que regar as plantas para ela por uma semana inteira.

No entanto, apesar disso, o lugar se tornou o favorito deles para sair e agora eles gostam de ir até lá apenas para conversar.

O ar é agradável ao redor de Kyungsoo quando ele se senta no banco solitário e quase caindo aos pedaços em um pedaço de grama mal cuidada que se acumulava ao redor de seus tornozelos. Ele havia visitado Chanyeol mais cedo e o mesmo havia lhe mostrado, todo animado, o rascunho de um desenho que um dos artistas estava planejando pintar nas paredes externas de sua casa.

Era realmente incrível como o projeto havia trazido um pouco mais de vida para as pessoas. Ele não havia visto o efeito na primeira semana, mas Kyungsoo acabou descobrindo que ele foi um dos primeiros a saber. As pessoas andavam por aí, pensativas, melancólicas, com receio, colocando para fora caixas de mudanças, falando uma com as outras quietamente, uma despedida triste. O súbito vislumbre de esperança nos olhos dos moradores quando o projeto foi anunciado foi uma visão reconfortante. Quase que imediatamente a vila havia voltado a vida e os moradores estavam sorrindo novamente.

Vários artistas vieram se reunir e visitar a vila no terceiro dia da primeira semana, mas Kyungsoo notou que Baekhyun, com o seu cabelo rosa, não havia aparecido. Então, sua mãe tagarelou sobre a graduação e o trabalho do outro rapaz. Não era como se Kyungsoo tivesse perguntado, mas ele guardou aquela informação para si de qualquer maneira. Baekhyun era alguém que ele veria pelos próximos três meses então era natural conhecê-lo melhor.

Além disso, Baekhyun havia feito uma promessa, certo? Kyungsoo estava se agarrando a isso.

O Do olha para a cidade e as nuvens nubladas. Os arranha-céus de Seul pareciam que estavam pendurados no céu, o sol refletindo raios em toda a sua glória, e Kyungsoo se permitiu respirar aquela vista. Uma nova visão de um futuro em sua mente.

Depois de tudo, há sempre algo novo para se apreciar todos os dias.

*☾*

"Você parece que está vestido como um morador de rua." Kyungsoo diz.

"Kyungsoo!" Sua mãe se espantada. "Não seja malvado. Baekhyun é bonito, não importa o que ele vista."

Baekhyun apenas dá risada, ajustando as alças de seu macacão enquanto entra e cumprimenta a mãe de Kyungsoo educadamente, e Kyungsoo com um sorriso torto. 

Ele não estava sendo malvado, era só uma observação. Baekhyun parece meio bobo vestido assim, como um daqueles boygroups dos anos 90 que dançam e pulam por aí em parques de diversões. Seu cabelo rosa não está necessariamente bagunçado mas algumas das mechas estavam desalinhadas, como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar e só passado os dedos por entre as madeixas no seu caminho até aqui. Se as pessoas usassem macacões para dormir, é claro.

Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo o olha e pensa que ele parece... O visual combina com ele. Para alguém que parece como um estereótipo de um estudante de arte ou um universitário estressado com um andar desastroso, Baekhyun parece muito mais decente.

"Eu vou começar a pintar a parede de branco hoje," Baekhyun anuncia. "Para que a pintura seja mais nítida. Eu queria me vestir para a ocasião."

"Claro, ok." Kyungsoo quase bufa.

Eles se sentam no sofá lado a lado enquanto a mãe de Kyungsoo pega algo para eles beberem na cozinha. 

"Eu tenho o meu rascunho hoje," Baekhyun diz enquanto tira algumas coisas de sua mochila. "Está sujeito a mudanças. Mas por agora-"

"Chá gelado?"

"Oh. Sim, por favor." Baekhyun olha para cima e sorri educadamente para a mãe de Kyungsoo. "Obrigada."

No momento que todos eles se sentam e bebericam seus copos de chá gelado, Baekhyun folheia seu caderno com as sobrancelhas franzidas. 

"Ainda está um pouco bagunçado," Ele diz. "Eu fiz esse rascunho ontem a noite e como eu te disse, ainda terão alterações então..." 

Ele coloca o caderno sob a mesa de centro e junta as próprias mãos, colocando ambas apoiadas nos joelhos. Kyungsoo pega o caderno e sua mãe, curiosamente, espia por cima de seu ombro.

O desenho parece com algo que Baekhyun faria. No começo parece apenas um rabisco, mas quando Kyungsoo olha mais de perto ele pode ver como cada objeto havia sido desenhado, habilmente, como se cada linha e curva significasse algo. Ele percebe que o desenho retrata a vida na vila: uma solitária lua crescente com uma pequena vila sentada em sua ponta e objetos inanimados aleatórios sorrindo e flutuando ao lado. Ele passa a mão pela página desenhada, encarando.

"Eu aceito sugestões," Baekhyun diz, umedecendo os lábios. "Não vai pegar toda a parede porque se eu fizer muito grande será difícil de terminar e eu só tenho o verão para pintar, então... É isso." Ele olha para ambos, Kyungsoo e sua mãe. "O que... o que acharam?"

"É uma vila na lua." Kyungsoo diz. "Uma vila... uma vila da lua." Ele encara o desenho novamente.

"Sim." Baekhyun ri baixinho. "Vila lunar. Você entendeu. Eu fiz um pouco de pesquisa sobre o assunto e eu queria fazer uma brincadeira com o nome. Há alguns detalhes que eu gosto sobre a vila no desenho que ainda não estão prontos, então você não pode realmente vê-los agora, mas eles estarão lá."

"É maravilhoso, Baekhyunnie," A mãe de Kyungsoo fala com um sorriso brilhante depois de um tempo. "Será o trabalho mais bonito da vila."

Baekhyun ri mais uma vez e Kyungsoo pode ver o rubor em suas bochechas. 

"Há muitos outros bons artistas lá fora." Ele diz.

"E você é um deles," ela responde e alcança um dos joelhos de Baekhyun, dando um leve afago no local. "Você irá se sair muito bem, Baekhyun-ah. É lindo."

"De verdade?" Baekhyun pergunta e Kyungsoo sabe que ele não está mais se direcionando para sua mãe, ele está olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo e discretamente esperando. Kyungsoo olha para o desenho e em seguida para Baekhyun.

"De verdade." Ele responde, voz firme.

O rosto de Baekhyun se ilumina e ele sorri, brilhante como sempre.

Eles continuam na sala por mais alguns minutos, com Baekhyun perguntando sobre a vila, falando sobre os seus planos e educadamente rindo dos comentários de sua mãe.

É um começo de tarde, apenas uma hora depois do meio-dia, o sol ainda está brilhando. Kyungsoo imagina que Baekhyun irá desmaiar lá fora por conta do calor se ele decidir pintar durante aquela hora. Ele ouve de sua mãe várias vezes que vários artistas estavam andando por aí desde de manhã e ele se pergunta se a maioria deles irão ficar até o final da tarde ou até a noite. Kyungsoo se pergunta de onde veio a maioria deles e se o caminho até a vila era um percurso longo para se fazer todos os dias.

Baekhyun saiu depois de quase dez minutos. Kyungsoo ficou enfurnado em seu quarto depois disso, limpando algumas coisas, ignorando as mensagens de texto dos seus colegas de classe e ocasionalmente indo à cozinha para comer algo. Sua mãe o vê saindo de seu esconderijo uma vez e diz a Kyungsoo para regar as plantas ou talvez para ir checar Baekhyun em vez de ficar sentado.

"Diga a ele e aos seus amigos para virem aqui se estiverem com fome. Nós temos lanches," Sua mãe diz e o empurra gentilmente para a porta. "E se a limonada tiver acabado traga a jarra para mim enchê-la novamente."

"Ele está com um amigo?" Kyungsoo pergunta, mas sua mãe o empurrando para fora e fecha a porta. Ele apenas suspira.

Kyungsoo desce os degraus e quando ele vira no lote vazio, ele vê Baekhyun segurando um pincel e conversando com um cara tão alto quanto ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Há jornais espalhados pelo chão e metade da parede já está pintada de branco, brilhando sob o sol da tarde.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun exclama sorrindo quando avista Kyungsoo. "Hey, o que te trouxe aqui fora?"

"Apenas vim pra encher a jarra de limonada," Kyungsoo responde olhando para a jarra quase vazia, um pouco de umidade ao redor da mesma. "Minha mãe me disse para avisar vocês que se estiverem com fome sintam-se livres para entrar."

"Oh, não precisa, nós estamos bem, obrigado!" Baekhyun diz olhando para o seu amigo. "Nós iremos terminar isso logo. A propósito, Kyungsoo, esse é meu amigo Kim Jongdae."

"Olá." Jongdae sorri, as maçãs do rosto subindo e os cantos da boca visivelmente curvados para cima. "É um prazer te conhecer, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Apenas Kyungsoo está bom, e é um prazer te conhecer também. Você também é um artista?"

Jongdae dá risada. 

"Não, eu não sou. Baekhyun queria me trazer aqui," Ele diz. "Aparentemente, só porque ele precisava de ajuda para pintar essa parede."

Kyungsoo observa a maneira como Jongdae cutuca Baekhyun em tom de brincadeira enquanto o mesmo ri. A interação entre eles parece natural, confortável como realmente é entre amigos de longa data. Kyungsoo consegue notar o porquê de ambos serem amigos próximos. Eles sorriem facilmente um para o outro.

"Então você é o amigo formado em artes?" Kyungsoo pergunta.

"Formado em artes?" Jongdae levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas em divertimento. "Esse não sou eu," Ele continua, "Esse de quem você fala é o Yixing-hyung. Eu sou apenas o bom amigo."

"O melhor amigo." Baekhyun afirma.

"Eu vou levar isso para encher," Kyungsoo diz, sorrindo um pouco para os dois rapazes e pega a jarra. "Eu já volto."

Quando Kyungsoo retorna, Baekhyun e Jongdae estão conversando, vozes altas. Kyungsoo, quietamente, coloca a jarra na mesa e os dois olham para ele.

"Obrigado." Baekhyun sorri, limpando a mão suja de tinta em seu macacão. Kyungsoo franze a testa com ato. Certamente Baekhyun trouxe roupas para se trocar, certo?

"Você pode nos recomendar boas rotas em que nós possamos turistar, Soo?"

 _Soo_. Isso era novo. Kyungsoo ignora o apelido e tenta pensar em bons lugares para ir. 

"Hm, você pode subir o Parque Naksan se quiser," Kyungsoo diz, agora observando Baekhyun pintar a parede de branco. "É uma boa caminhada com uma ótima vista de Seul. Há também há rua da universidade. Não há muito o que se ver nessa vila, eu admito, a não ser que você esteja interessado na arquitetura das casas de estilo antigo, se não é apenas isso."

"Oh, a rua da universidade. Você quer dizer Daehangno?" Baekhyun pergunta e Kyungsoo afirma com a cabeça. "Essa é uma ideia promissora. Ouvi dizer que há muitos cafés legais e restaurantes lá embaixo."

"Sim, a família de um amigo meu é dona de um," Kyungsoo diz sem cerimônias. "É um pequeno café em algum lugar no meio das ruas movimentadas."

"Qual o endereço? O nome?" Jongdae pergunta.

Kyungsoo responde antes de pensar. "Eu posso levar vocês lá." Ele pausa. "Se vocês não se importarem." Ele pensa nas paredes de seu quarto e em sua mãe quietamente sugerindo que ele saia um pouco de lá. Ele pensa na última vez que esteve no café e as vezes que perdeu comida e boa companhia.

"Sério?" Jongdae pergunta sorrindo. "Nós adoraríamos se você fosse conosco. Quer dizer, não estamos forçando você a nada, mas..."

"Sim, sem problemas." Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros. "Já faz meses desde a última vez que fui até lá. Chanyeol me convidou na semana passada."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun olha para ele brevemente antes de continuar pintando a parede.

"É, ele é o amigo de quem eu te disse," Kyungsoo diz. "Ele ajuda a mãe dele a administrar o café às vezes. Especialmente agora durante o verão."

Baekhyun responde com um _'hm'_ e "Então você virá com a gente? Está tudo bem para você?"

"Sim," Kyungsoo diz, coçando a bochecha. "Quando vocês irão terminar?"

"Até às seis eu acho que terminamos," Jongdae responde. "Então você tem bastante tempo livre enquanto isso."

Da última vez que Kyungsoo havia checado, já se passavam das três da tarde. 

"Tudo bem então," Ele diz. "Apenas batam na porta quando terminarem. Eu vou entrar para ajudar a minha mãe com os vegetais." Antes dele virar os calcanhares, ele puxa levemente a manga de Baekhyun. "A propósito, você tem uma troca de roupas certo, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun para de pintar e olha para a mão de Kyungsoo e depois para o mesmo. 

"Eu- O que?"

"Um troca de roupa. Para se trocar depois. Seu macacão está sujo," Kyungsoo diz, solta a manga mas continua olhando para o macacão. "Se você precisar de roupas emprestadas, me avise. Nós somos praticamente do mesmo tamanho mesmo."

"Eu-" Baekhyun pisca na direção de Kyungsoo. "Uh, ok."

Kyungsoo se vira e caminha de volta para dentro de casa, pisando em alguns jornais no caminho e deixando Baekhyun e Jongdae pintando.

*☾*

Quando eles entram no café já é noite, Kyungsoo vê Chanyeol atrás do balcão e o seu rosto se ilumina, sorriso grande e voz alta quando ele fala. Alguns clientes curiosos o olham mas depois de alguns segundos voltam a fazer o que quer que estavam fazendo.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" Chanyeol sorri com um milhão de dentes. "Eu estava me perguntando quando você viria aqui!"

"É o Kyungsoo?" A mãe de Chanyeol coloca a cabeça para fora da cozinha e sorri. "Kyungsoo, querido, eu senti tanto a sua falta! É bom te ver por aqui!"

"Eu senti sua falta também, mãe." Kyungsoo sorri enquanto eles caminham para se sentarem em uma mesa perto do balcão. "Já faz algum tempo. A propósito, esses são Baekhyun e Jongdae." Ele se vira e aponta para os dois. Baekhyun havia trazido roupas reservas, felizmente, e havia mudado para um par de jeans limpos e uma camiseta branca. Ele parecia bonito, Kyungsoo pensou antes mesmo de se dar conta, apenas uma observação. Ele parecia diferente naquela noite. Jovem. Com o seu cabelo rosa mais brilhante que a sua própria roupa. Kyungsoo observa quando Baekhyun e Jongdae se apresentam e se curvam ao mesmo tempo.

"Fazendo novos amigos sem mim?" Chanyeol pergunta, agora andando na direção deles. "É um prazer conhecê-los também. Meu nome é Park Chanyeol, o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo." Ele estende a mão na direção dos dois.

"Autoproclamado melhor amigo." Kyungsoo sorri e balança a cabeça. "Aliás, Baekhyun é um dos artistas do projeto da vila. Jongdae é seu amigo."

"É um prazer te conhecer," Baekhyun começa e aperta a mão de Chanyeol. "Nós estávamos bastante animados para vir aqui." Ele olha para a mãe de Chanyeol com um sorriso. "Kyungsoo disse que você cozinha muito bem."

Ela sorri para Kyungsoo em tom de brincadeira. "Ele só diz isso porque quer comida de graça."

"Ops, você foi exposto." Baekhyun entra na brincadeira e todos riem.

A mãe de Chanyeol diz para eles não se preocuparem que ela traria o prato favorito de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol. Eles conversam enquanto esperam e Kyungsoo nota que os três têm o mesmo senso de humor e se dão bem; eles riem, um riso alto, acima da atmosfera agitada das conversas silenciosas do café.

Todos eles implicam com Kyungsoo quando descobrem que ele é o mais novo e o Do chuta a canela de Baekhyun por ter começado com aquilo. Baekhyun sorri para ele e agarra o seu tornozelo entre os seus para impedir Kyungsoo de chutá-lo. Kyungsoo revira os olhos para ele mas não retira o seu pé do lugar, não desenrola os tornozelos, apenas os mantém lá mesmo quando Baekhyun o olha, o rosto metade em confusão e a outra metade em divertimento. Kyungsoo diz a si mesmo que ele não se importará com isso naquela noite, ele estava acostumado com coisas assim, era normal. Ele não se importava. 

Eles conversam sobre soju, as vilas da lua quem ainda restavam em Seul e sobre os shows de música no Parque Marronnier que acontecem durante os finais de semana _e talvez nós deveríamos ir assistir algum desses shows depois de comermos_. 

Eles também conversam sobre os projetos para a vila.

"Baekhyun, você irá pintar a parede perto da casa de Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol pergunta, embrulhando a carne no meio da alface.

"Sim, eu fui designado para aquela parte da vila. Eu acho que aquela parede vai ser um lugar perfeito," Baekhyun responde. "Se eu terminar rápido, talvez eu possa ajudar um amigo, Yixing-hyung, com outras pinturas nas proximidades."

"Yixing." Chanyeol franze as sobrancelhas. "Eu acho que já ouvi esse nome. Ele é algum artista?"

"Sim, trabalha com esculturas e tudo tipo de material prático. Talvez você tenha visto um cara com covinhas andando pela vila. Ele é amigo de todos os outros estudantes de arte então talvez você já tenha ouvido o nome dele em algum momento."

"Ah, sim, acho que já o vi uma vez," Chanyeol diz cantarolando um pouco de ssam. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. "Não tenho certeza. Aponte ele para mim na próxima vez que andar por aí e vê-lo."

A noite cai e logo mais jovens já estão caminhando do lado de fora, uma multidão animada contrastando com os estabelecimentos coloridos e únicos. A mãe de Chanyeol nunca falha em fazer a melhor comida, e ela dá uma lancheira com um pouco para cada um deles levarem para casa, colocando na mão de Kyungsoo uma extra para a sua mãe (" _Diga a ela para vir me visitar!_ "). Ele guardam as lancheiras na mochila de Baekhyun por enquanto.

"Certifiquem-se de me trazer de volta às lancheiras." Ela sorri. "Eu as dei a vocês para que tenham um motivo para voltar uma próxima vez. Chanyeol parece se dar bem com vocês." 

"Nós certamente voltaremos." Jongdae sorri. "Muito obrigado!"

Enquanto eles caminham do lado de fora, o ar está fresco e várias lojas estão com os seus letreiros ligados. É como uma versão muda de Hongdae, as luzes e a sinalização piscam silenciosamente porém a multidão não é tão densa quanto a de Hongdae, mas ambas ainda são bonitas. Chanyeol parece satisfeito e feliz, adorando as novas amizade que se formaram naquela noite, e sugere que eles mantenham o plano inicial e caminhem até o parque.

"Obrigado por nos trazer aqui," Baekhyun diz ao lado de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo apenas encolhe os ombros, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso e enfiando as mãos dentro dos próprios bolsos.

"Você morou em Ihwa-dong toda a sua vida?" Baekhyun se pronuncia novamente.

"Na verdade não," Kyungsooo murmura a resposta. "Nós somos de Goyang. Nos mudamos para cá quando eu tinha... Quatro ano, eu acho? Foi quando o meu pai faleceu." Ele afasta a franja dos olhos. "Nós moramos com a minha avó aqui. A casa já era velha e frágil, mas nós a reformamos depois da morte da vovó."

"Sua mãe não queria se mudar?"

Kyungsoo balança a cabeça em negação. "Ela adora esse lugar. Além do mais, ela trabalha na galeria de Daehangno aqui perto. Não há problemas em se deslocar até lá."

"Oh certo, eu me lembro dela ter dito que fez história da arte na faculdade," Baekhyun diz. "Você também tem um irmão, certo?" Kyungsoo afirma com a cabeça. "Ele se mudou para a cidade?"

"Isso. Ele mora em um apartamento com a namorada," Ele responde, "Mas ele ainda vem para visitar de tempos em tempos." Kyungsoo pausa, curioso. "Você tem irmãos?"

"Tenho," Baekhyun diz. "Um irmão mais velho. O nome dele é Baekbeom."

"Da onde você é?"

"De Bucheon. Por quê?" Baekhyun sorri. "Está planejando me visitar?"

Kyungsoo bufa, mas os cantos de sua boca se levantam. "Você tem cachorros?"

"Bem..." Baekhyun começa, "Meu cachorro está com a minha avó no momento, em Gangwon-do, mas-"

"Então não, eu não irei te visitar."

"Eu não terminei de falar!"

Kyungsoo gargalha enquanto Baekhyun reclama. Eles caminham por entres as lojas e os becos com mercados noturnos. Chanyeol e Jongdae estão envolvidos em uma conversa animada sobre Gameboy Color ao lado deles. Fazia meses que Kyungsoo não andava por aquelas ruas, era bom, sair assim às vezes, se permitir provar da juventude da noite, o início do verão pairado no ar. 

Por sorte, quando eles chegam ao parque, os músicos já estavam espalhados pelo local preparando os equipamentos, alguns entretidos e conversando com a plateia. Em algum lugar distante, Kyungsoo ouve a primeira melodia tocar e um dos guitarristas começa a dedilhar. O som é claro em seus ouvidos. Há música suave e distante no ar, provavelmente dos altos falantes das lojas ao redor ou de algum músico do outro lado do parque, mas Kyungsoo foca em apenas um som. Uma música familiar, algo que ele costuma ouvir quando estava no ensino médio, a melodia agora é um conforto para seus ouvidos. Os acordes iniciais correm por suas veias naturalmente e os seus pés o levam para o centro do parque de onde a música estava vindo, quase que gravitacionalmente. Kyungsoo pode sentir os outros três andarem atrás de si, o acompanhando.

"Que bom que algumas performances estão apenas começando," Chanyeol fala com um sorriso quando eles param atrás da repentina plateia se formando no centro. "Mas eu vou ir comprar sorvete primeiro, para a sobremesa, alguém quer vir comigo?"

Kyungsoo o dispensa e continua caminhando para a fonte da música. Ele pensa ouvir Chanyeol dizer alguma coisa sobre se encontrarem em algum lugar, mas Kyungsoo não escuta quando entra no meio da pequena multidão de pessoas. Ele não vai se perder deles, eles está com com seu celular para poder mandar uma mensagem caso algo aconteça. Além disso, ele só vai escutar essa música...

Ele fica para trás, ouvindo a melodia, enquanto mais pessoas param para assistir. Ele bate os pés, cantarolando suavemente.

"Você conhece essa música?" Uma voz diz perto de seu ouvido e Kyungsoo quase pula em surpresa. Quando ele olha para trás Baekhyun está parado próximo de si. 

Baekhyun sorri.

"Sim, é uma das minhas favoritas." Kyungsoo responde. Ele canta a letra em voz baixa, já faz anos desde que ele realmente ouviu essa música. Ele se lembra de se sentar na varanda sozinho, cantando em voz baixa aquelas mesmas palavras e ficando animado enquanto a melodia tocava no rádio. De alguma forma é estranhamente reconfortante.

"Hey." Kyungsoo olha para Baekhyun. "Por que você não foi com eles?"

"Eles já haviam ido quando eu me virei," Baekhyun responde. "E além do mais, eu já estou cheio."

"Onde nós iremos nos encontrar?"

"Em algum lugar perto dos bancos e da lojas." Baekhyun enfia as mãos nos próprios bolsos. "Chanyeol disse que nós devemos achá-los."

"Com a altura de Chanyeol com certeza nós não iremos perdê-lo de vista." Kyungsoo sorri e Baekhyun ri de seu comentário.

Eles ouvem mais algumas músicas e assistem a mais algumas apresentações, a noite ainda jovem e essa atmosfera repousa ao redor deles. Eles ficam no mesmo lugar até sentirem que já estão ali a mais de uma hora. Baekhyun sussurra comentários para Kyungsoo ocasionalmente e pergunta o título de algumas músicas. Ele também canta junto em algumas e ri quando erra a letra. Kyungsoo está distraído. Baekhyun é uma pessoa muito distrativa, com seus hábitos e comentários inquietos. 

Seus ombros estão se tocando agora, seus cotovelos pressionados em um beijo, mesmo que a multidão tenha se dispersado à algum tempo, apenas algumas pessoas ficaram para ouvir as últimas músicas. Baekhyun puxa o pulso de Kyungsoo suavemente após o que parece ser a décima performance. O toque puxa Kyungsoo de volta para a realidade.

"Nós deveríamos ir," Ele diz, voz baixa contra a música alta, o dedilhar da guitarra e a batida da melodia, mas ainda sim alto no ouvido de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pisca para ele. "Chanyeol e Jongdae provavelmente já estão esperando por nós."

Baekhyun não solta o seu pulso durante o tempo que eles procuram por Chanyeol e Jongdae, no final eles decidem enviar uma mensagens de texto. Chanyeol responde em poucos minutos e eles vêem o mais alto junto de Jongdae nos limites do parque, onde os paralelepípedos encontram as ruas movimentadas de asfalto.

"Por que vocês demoraram tanto?" Chanyeol questiona. "Vocês desapareceram por quase uma hora."

"Ficamos entretidos com as performances, desculpa." Kyungsoo diz. "Vocês assistiram alguma?"

"Claro que sim!" Chanyeol responde. 

"Chanyeol quase pegou o violão de um dos músicos e começou a tocar." Jongdae ri.

"Você toca violão?" Baekhyun pergunta.

"Sim," Chanyeol começa e então olha para Kyungsoo. "Eu e Kyungsoo costumávamos nos apresentar em nossa escola e no café da minha mãe."

"Você canta." Baekhyun sorri para Kyungsoo. "Eu sabia que você podia. Eu consegui ouvir sua voz ao meu lado."

Kyungsoo encolhe os ombros, um pouco envergonhado. "Era algo que eu gostava de fazer. Chanyeol sempre me arrastava junto com ele."

Mais pessoas vão embora, naturalmente, à medida que a noite avança. É apenas oito e meia quando eles decidem ir para casa. Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Jongdae são barulhentos, conversando e rindo enquanto caminham pelas ruas movimentadas. Eles notam que o ponto de ônibus está próximo, então param para se despedir. 

"Então, foi muito bom conhecer vocês, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo." Jongdae sorri. "Vou me certificar de voltar uma próxima vez."

"Você estava literalmente reclamando sobre eu ter arrastando você para a vila esta tarde." Baekhyun ri, provocando Jongdae. "O que acontece com a súbita mudança de humor?"

"Eu conheci novos amigos melhores do que você." Retruca Jongdae.

"Por que você- Você é tão idiota!" Baekhyun o empurra, indignado, e Jongdae quase perde o equilíbrio. Eles gargalham quando Jongdae choraminga, sua voz alta ecoando na rua. Algumas pessoas olham torto para eles mas decidem ignorá-los.

"Então isso é uma despedida," Baekhyun diz. "Boa noite. E obrigado mais uma vez. E Chanyeol, diga a sua mãe que se eu pudesse casar com a comida dela, eu me casaria."

Chanyeol ri. "Diga a ela você mesmo quando voltar." O Park responde.

"Eu irei." Baekhyun sorri. "Vejo você na próxima quinta."

"Até." Kyungsoo diz e sorri de volta. Jongdae acena para eles antes de se virarem a caminho do ponto de ônibus. Eles já estão a alguns passos distantes quando Kyungsoo se lembra de algo.

"Baekhyun!"

Ambos, Jongdae e Baekhyun param e o último parece surpreso com a voz de Kyungsoo lhe chamando. Ele olha para Kyungsoo com as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto Kyungsoo caminha até ele. 

"O que-"

"Minha lancheira," Kyungsoo diz e molha os lábios com a ponta da língua. "Você esqueceu de me devolver."

"Oh." Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalam. Ele coloca sua mochila para frente e procura dentro dela. "Certo. Sim, é uma ótima coisa para se lembrar."

Depois que Baekhyun entrega a lancheira para si, Kyungsoo diz "Vejo você na quinta. Mais uma vez."

"Quinta. Sim." Baekhyun responde. "Ou você pode me visitar esse final de semana em Bucheon, se quiser." Kyungsoo bufa em tom de brincadeira e levemente dá um soco no ombro dele em resposta. Ele caminha até Chanyeol, finalmente subindo a colina. Ele ouve Baekhyun gritar atrás de si, "Eu tenho um cachorro!"

Kyungsoo se vira e vê Baekhyun sorrindo. Ele apenas balança a cabeça rindo baixinho, a noite finalmente chegado.

*☾*

Dois dias depois Baekhyun liga para o telefone da casa de Kyungsoo.

Já passa das nove e sua mãe está no banho depois de um dia agitado. Kyungsoo sai do seu quarto para atender a ligação, o toque ressoando no corredor, ele não reconhece a voz de Baekhyun quando atende.

"Quem é?"

"É o Baekhyun." E então Kyungsoo reconhece a risada de Baekhyun através do telefone.

"Baekhyun, hey," Ele diz, surpreso. "Como você tem esse número?"

"Sua mãe havia me passado," Baekhyun responde. "Se eu precisasse ligar, ela disse."

"Oh," Kyungsoo diz, "Bem, então o que fez você ligar? Você está procurando pela minha mãe? Porque se sim, ela está no banho agora e não pode atender."

"Não, eu não estou," Baekhyun diz arrastado. "Na verdade eu queria te perguntar algo."

"Uh?" Kyungsoo diz. "Me pergunte então. Eu acho."

"Qual é o seu lugar favorito em Ihwa-dong?" 

Kyungsoo franze as sobrancelhas com a pergunta. "Meu lugar favorito?"

"Sim, tipo-" — Kyungsoo pode imaginar Baekhyun gesticulando com as mãos — "Um lugar que você gosta de ir com os seus amigos, ou o seu local favorito, ou aquele lugar memorável onde você beijou pela primeira vez a sua namorada-"

"Wow, espere um pouco," Kyungsoo o interrompe enquanto encosta na parede. "Quem disse algo sobre eu ter uma namorada?"

"Você nunca teve uma?"

"Bem, ela não era bem minha namorada," Kyungsoo responde, pensando em Seungwan, a estudante transferida no segundo ano do ensino médio. "Nós éramos próximos e nos beijamos duas vezes mas nunca namoramos para valer."

"Um namorado então?"

Kyungsoo quase engasga com o ar com ao ouvir a pergunta. "Não, eu-" Ele limpa a garganta. "Eu nunca tive um."

Baekhyun não comenta sobre Kyungsoo não dizer se ele queria ou não queria ter um namorado, e que simplesmente negou que tivesse um. Ele também não comenta sobre o repentino interrogatório de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo apenas escuta Baekhyun murmurar, imaginando-o acenando a cabeça através do telefone em concordância.

"E então?"

"Então o quê?"

"E então? Qual é o seu lugar favorito?"

"Oh, certo," Kyungsoo tosse. "Eu não tenho um- Ah espera. Por que você está perguntando isso às-" Ele olha para o relógio na parede. "-às 9:32 da noite?"

"Por que? O que há de errado em fazer perguntas às 9:32 da noite?"

"9:33 agora," Kyungsoo diz encarando o relógio. "Nada, você é tão... estranho e imprevisível." 

Baekhyun apenas ri. 

"Sim, eu já fui chamado disso algumas vezes." Ele diz. "Então? Lugar favorito?"

Kyungsoo suspira. 

"Ok. Bem, deixe eu pensar." A imagem do banco solitário vem em sua mente, a vista panorâmica de Seul ao longe. "Existe esse... Existe esse lugar que eu gosto de ir. Eu não vou lá frequentemente, eu admito, mas quando eu vou eu me sinto bastante confortável."

"Mhm," Baekhyun diz "Onde é? Como é lá?"

"É hm... Como eu explico isso?" Kyungsoo bate os pés na parede preguiçosamente. "Não é um parque mas é mais ou menos um, só que bem pequeno. Em uma parte no alto da colina, perto do Parque Naksan."

"Um parque, uh."

"É, mas o lugar não recebe manutenção a anos. Bancos quebrados, grama alta, uma vista de Seul," Ele descreve. "Aliás, por que você está perguntando isso?"

"Oh, você sabe. Apenas porque-" Kyungsoo imagina Baekhyun encolhendo os ombros. "Eu quero conhecer esse lugar." Ele pausa. "Eu posso? Ou é um tipo de lugar privado para você-"

"Não, não, está tudo bem," Kyungsoo o interrompe. "Eu já levei meus amigos lá algumas vezes. Nós vamos lá só para conversar, apesar de ser uma subida e tanto."

"Tudo bem por mim," Baekhyun responde. "Eu não me importo. Foi eu que perguntei mesmo."

Kyungsoo pega o fio do telefone, enrolando o dedo indicador no mesmo, a conversa pausando por um tempo. 

"Você quer me fazer uma pergunta também?"

"Oh, então nós estamos trocando perguntas agora?" Kyungsoo ri. "Ok, garoto de Bucheon, e você? Qual é o seu lugar favorito?"

"A casa da minha avó." Kyungsoo não esperava a resposta e a sinceridade revestindo a voz de Baekhyun. "Eu sinto falta dela e de Mongryeong. Fico feliz em poder visitá-la esta semana. Eu estou indo amanhã e vou voltar na terça-feira. Vou tirar a segunda de folga."

"Uh, isso é ótimo," Kyungsoo diz. "Quem é Mongryong?"

"Oh, esse é o nome do meu cachorro." Baekhyun ri. "Mongryong-ie. Eu espero que ele e minha avó estejam bem."

"Provavelmente estão." Kyungsoo diz. "Não se preocupe. Se divirta esse final de semana!"

"Obrigado, Soo." Ali estava novamente, o apelido. Kyungsoo não se importava com isso, de qualquer forma. "Você já jantou?"

"Yep. Minha mãe finalmente foi visitar a mãe de Chanyeol no café e trouxe o jantar." 

"Ah, eu estou com inveja agora! Faz apenas dois dias e eu já sinto falta da comida dai," Baekhyun diz. "Espere e você verá, eu vou tomar o seu lugar como cliente favorito do café."

Kyungsoo bufa sorrindo. "Claro, se você conseguir."

"Ei, eu preciso ajudar a minha mãe com algo então tenho que desligar," Baekhyun diz. "Te vejo semana que vem então?"

"Sim, claro. Ok." Kyungsoo responde. "Te vejo na próxima semana. Boa noite, Baekhyun."

"Boa noite, Soo. Tchau!" Antes de Kyungsoo devolver o telefone ao gancho ele ouve a voz de Baekhyun mais uma vez. "Espera, espera! Eu quase me esqueci de algo."

"O que?"

"Será que... Você pode me passar o seu número? Assim eu posso ligar direto para você ao invés de perturbar toda a sua casa com o telefone tocando." Baekhyun pausa por um momento. "Se você não se importar, é claro."

Kyungsoo desencosta da parede e fica em linha reta. Suas costas doem. 

"Não, está tudo bem, apenas me deixe, hm-" Ele se atrapalha por um segundo. "Espera, eu vou ditar, escreva ai, ok?" Kyungsoo diz o seu número em voz alta e reclama quanto Baekhyun ri e diz que ele não ouviu direito e pede para Kyungsoo repetir mais uma vez. Quando eles terminam, a mãe de Kyungsoo está saindo do banheiro.

"Tudo bem então. Eu falo com você quando te ligar." O sorriso de Baekhyun em sua mente é grande. "Boa noite, Soo!"

"Quem era?" Sua mãe pergunta quando Kyungsoo desliga.

"Baekhyun."

"Oh!" Ela sorri. "Por que ele ligou? Sobre o que ele queria falar?"

Kyungsos apenas dá de ombros. "Você sabe, apenas sobre algumas coisas."

Baekhyun manda uma mensagem mais tarde. _'Hey, aqui é o Baekhyun. Salva o meu número ok :D_ '. Kyungsoo não responde mas salva o número do outro na sua lista de contatos e desliga seu celular durante a noite.

*☾*

Baekhyun liga alguns dias depois, Kyungsoo se senta na varanda enquanto eles conversam sobre a avó de Baekhyun e Baekhyun deixa que Mongryeong lata no auto-falante.

"Se eu levar Mongryeong de volta você irá me visitar?" Baekhyun pergunta provocando, um sorriso em sua voz. Mais acima, as nuvens filtram a luz do sol, apenas alguns círculos refletem no chão de madeira e Kyungsoo tenta pegar um pouco daquele brilhos com a ponta dos dedos. Baekhyun ainda está esperando por sua resposta do outro lado da linha.

Kyungsoo diz que sim, algum dia, _e eu não estou prometendo nada, ok?._

Ele concorda, mas apenas porque Mongryong parece ser o tipo de cachorro que ele gostaria de conhecer.

*☾*

Kyungsoo.

Ele encara o próprio nome rabiscado no papel, o alfabeto romano fazendo sentidos em sua mente aos poucos. Em cada letra está gravado padrões em cores fofas com objetos aleatórios, como um gato e uma lua crescente com rosto pontilhado em torno da mesma.

"Eu estava entediado e decidi rabiscar o seu nome." Baekhyun ri. "Minha avó tinha ido ao mercado e Mongryeong estava caçando borboletas. Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer."

"Então você escolheu desenhar o meu nome?" Kyungsoo continua encarando e passando o polegar inutilmente pelo papel.

Baekhyun apenas dá de ombros. 

"Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça," Ele diz. "Você gostou? Ou é muito..."

Kyungsoo olha para Baekhyun. "É fofo. Por que eu não gostaria?" Seus lábios se curvam. "Você vai me dar isso?"

"É, quer dizer, isso é para você." Baekhyun encolhe os ombros. "Você vai dobrar e colocar no bolso ou você quer que eu coloque na minha bolsa por enquanto?"

Kyungsoo entrega o papel para ele e o adverte: "Tenha cuidado para não fazer orelhas." 

Baekhyun ri. Naquele momento, a mãe de Kyungsoo sai de casa. 

"Garotos!" Ela chama. "Vocês se importam de ir comprar algumas coisas para mim? Eu fiquei sem repolho e leite."

"Claro, mãe," Kyungsoo responde, sua mãe lhe entrega o dinheiro. "Só repolho e leite?"

"Talvez um óleo vegetal, já que vai acabar semana que vem," Ela diz. "Oh, e se vocês quiserem comprar algum doce pode, desde que não gastem muito, ok? Eu ainda espero que um pouco desse dinheiro retorne para a minha mão."

"Tudo bem," Kyungsoo diz. "Repolho, leite e óleo vegetal. Não se preocupe, nós não iremos gastar muito."

Ela aperta os narizes de Kyungsoo e Baekhyun, prendendo entre o dedo indicador e o dedo médio. 

"Tudo bem então, podem ir agora. Tomem cuidado!"

"Não se preocupe mãe do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun olha para ele com um sorriso torto. "Eu vou trazer ele seguro de volta para você."

Ela ri e bagunça os cabelos dos dois. Depois da porta ser fechada gentilmente atrás deles, Kyungsoo checa o seu relógio — é 6:10 da manhã — e guarda o dinheiro em seu bolso. 

"Vamos?"

Baekhyun gesticula exageradamente com um sorriso no rosto. "Mostre o caminho."

Ainda é muito cedo, então não há muitas pessoas pelas ruas. A Sra. Jung do próximo quarteirão acena e eles param para conversar com ela, falando sobre as calêndulas florescendo no verão, como Baekhyun parecia realmente bonito e como o cabelo dele a lembrava das azáleas rosa que estavam em sua janela. Eles voltam a caminhar depois de alguns minutos por entre as casas, as pequenas estradas e os varais de roupa.

Quando eles sobem as encostas mais íngremes com as ruas muito mais indefinidas, as árvores mais ágeis começam a aparecer junto com as pequenas gotas de suor na têmpora de Baekhyun. Baekhyun havia parado de tagarelar sobre a sua visita na casa de sua avó e em como o irmão dele queria tornar a atividade de escalar montanhas em algo recreativo mas desistiu na primeira tentativa. Eles tomam um caminho fora da estrada, desviando da rota até o Parque Naksan, navegando através das árvores e da grama alta. Kyungsoo pode afirmar com toda certeza que a subida está cansando Baekhyun.

"Nós estamos perto," Ele diz, um pouco cansado também. "Apenas mais alguns passos."

Eles caminham mais um pouco até os seus pés pisarem em uma superfície plana. Baekhyun para para recuperar o fôlego antes de alcançar Kyungsoo. Quando Baekhyun se vira e vê a vista, Kyungsoo consegue ouvir ele soltar um suave " _oh_ " em resposta a cidade diante dele.

Kyungsoo consegue ver os edifícios a distância, em linhas retas subindo até as nuvens. O céu está em um tom pálido de azul com o sol pintado no alto, logo acima de um dos edifícios mais altos, deixando escorrer alguns raios. Se eles olharem para a esquerda, bem no alto, estão as antigas muralhas da cidade, uma antiga fortaleza que agora era uma orgulhosa marca registrada do popular Parque de Naksan.

"Nós deveríamos nos sentar." Kyungsoo diz e aponta para o banco quebrado a poucos passos da beirada, começando a cortar a grama alta com os tornozelos. Baekhyun suspira aliviado quando finalmente se senta.

"Então, aqui é o meu lugar favorito," Kyungsoo começa. "Chanyeol, Sehun e eu achamos esse lugar sem querer quando decidimos matar a última aula na escola. Na verdade foi Sehun que nos convenceu, porque a última aula dele era de matemática e ele não queria assistir. Chanyeol foi facilmente influenciado, naturalmente, eu tive que vir junto." Ele ri. "Nós perdemos um teste surpresa de história. Mas isso não vem ao caso."

"Você é amigo de infância de Chanyeol?" Baekhyun pergunta pegando um fio solto em seus jeans.

"Hm, eu acho que sim?" Ele responde. "A família dele se mudou para cá quando estávamos na sexta série e nós nos tornamos colegas de classe. Nós não nos falávamos realmente, mas na segunda semana ele começou a me irritar. Ele era muito barulhento e já tinha feito muitos amigos na primeira semana. Eu não sei porque ele quis falar comigo, mas eu não... eu não estou reclamando." Ele encolhe os ombros, sorrindo um pouco. "Acho que a presença dele cresceu em mim."

"Eu acho que sim." Baekhyun sorri.

"E você e Jongdae?"

"Inseparáveis desde o jardim de infância," Ele sorri. "Eu nem me lembro como nós viramos amigos. Nós apenas demos certo, sabe?"

Eles olham para cidade por um tempo enquanto ela começa a acordar, o sol brilhando mais forte. A vila, deve estar começando a se levantar agora. A Sra. Oh já deve estar do lado de fora varrendo a rua na frente de sua casa enquanto conversa com o Sr. Im da porta ao lado. O ar está começando a ficar mais quente, mas o vento da manhã sopra uma leve brisa em suas costas, então está tudo bem.

"Eu quero desenhar." Baekhyun diz. "Para gravar tudo isso na minha memória."

Kyungsoo ri. "Vá em frente, nós temos a manhã toda." Ele diz. "Hm, na verdade, nós ainda temos que pegar algumas coisa na loja de conveniência, então seja rápido."

Baekhyun retira seu caderno de sua mochila e começa a esboçar silenciosamente, enquanto isso Kyungsoo olha para ele por alguns segundo antes de dar privacidade a ele, encarando a cidade ao invés disso. Kyungsoo não sabe ao certo por quanto tempo eles ficam assim, apenas sentados encarando a vista, ouvindo os rabiscos silenciosos de Baekhyun no papel e, ocasionalmente, o canto dos passarinhos.

Baekhyun suspira ao seu lado. 

"Há algo faltando, eu não sei o que."

Kyungsoo olha para o desenho: um esboço dos edifícios, não estava nem na metade. 

"Você nem terminou ainda."

"Não, não é isso, é..." Baekhyun franze a testa. "Eu não sei. Algo está faltando, de verdade."

Kyungsoo olha para o jeito que Baekhyun preguiçosamente bate a ponta do lápis no bloco de papel. Curiosamente, ele olha novamente para o desenho — Kyungsoo quer ver mais dos desenhos de Baekhyun, mas não tem certeza em como perguntar-

"Baekhyun," ele começa. "Eu posso hm...?" 

"Você pode o quê?" Baekhyun franze as sobrancelhas.

"Eu posso ver o seu caderno? Eu queria ver os seus outros desenhos," ele se retrai um pouco. "Quer dizer, se você não quiser que eu veja, tudo bem, mas só queria tentar perguntar, vai que..."

"Oh," os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalam um pouco, "Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Alguns não estão terminados ainda, e outros estão uma bagunça, mas... É. Aqui está."

Ele entrega o caderno para Kyungsoo sem hesitar. Kyungsoo abre curiosamente o enorme bloco de folhas. A primeira página contém um esboço de um gato usando um capacete de astronauta, os olhos são de cores diferentes — dourado e azul — e aparentam estar distraídos. Estrelas e redemoinhos nebulosos representam o espaço, cercando o gato.

O segundo esboço é um estranho desenho em preto e branco do que deveria ser uma cabeça de alce, mas parece diferente de alguma forma, com seus olhos sonolentos e lábios sorridentes. Ele avança por algumas páginas e vê mais alguns dos desenhos de Baekhyun, fragmentos da sua imaginação: rabiscos não terminados, a imagem colorida de um varal de roupas com cobertores esvoaçantes, uma linha do horizonte em tons pasteis que faz com que Kyungsoo passe a mão pelo papel, as cores se misturando, um desenho inacabado de um menino que Kyungsoo não consegue identificar.

Ele continua folheando as páginas, um número delas inacabadas, a maioria delas estranhas mas bonitas, decoradas com cores que combinam entre si, até que ele se depara com um retrato de uma mulher. Seus longos cabelos caem por seus ombros, as mechas em um tom cinza suave nas pontas. Há linhas e rugas decoradas em seu rosto, mas seus olhos parecem vivos e profundos. O desenho nem sequer é feito de forma realista com um tom de azul escuro, o cinza esfumaçado e o roxo vivo tocando as bordas de seus ombros e cobrindo o fundo, mas parece muito real de alguma forma ao mesmo tempo que aparenta ser de um mundo mágico.

"Uau, isso..." Kyungsoo respira. "Baekhyun, quem... quem é?"

"Essa é a minha mãe," Baekhyun sorri. "Ela é linda, não é?"

"Ela é, e muito." Kyungsoo balança a cabeça. "Você desenha tão lindamente, é... Eu realmente não consigo colocar em palavras. Você é realmente uma artista incrível, Baekhyun."

"Obrigado," Baekhyun diz. "Eu ainda tenho muito a aprender, mas eu... Isso realmente significa muito para mim."

Kyungsoo nota o tom vermelho das orelhas de Baekhyun, o brilho terno do sol refletindo em suas bochechas, o rubor suave, a luz fraca da manhã. Kyungsoo não deixa nenhumas dessas coisas passar despercebido.

*☾*

Já passava das sete da manhã quando eles chegaram pequena loja de conveniências na parte inferior da vila. O ar-condicionado beijando suas peles e Baekhyun suspirando em alívio, gotas de suor já se formavam em suas costas por causa da descida.

"Obrigada Deus por lojas de conveniência e os seus ar-condicionados," Baekhyun diz. "E a comida deles também, é claro."

Kyungsoo ri. "É melhor nós sermos rápidos. Minha mãe deve estar esperando por nós."

"Vamos pegar esse repolho!"

Eles caminham por entre as prateleiras de shampoos e condicionadores, macarrão instantâneo e salgadinhos nada saudáveis, até chegarem aos carrinhos de legumes no final da loja. Baekhyun canta junto com a música ambiente que toca no rádio da loja — aquele grupo que Kyungsoo havia se esquecido o nome e que debutou recentemente. Há apenas mais duas pessoas na loja além deles e dos caixas, então Baekhyun canta a nota mais alta da música, não tão alto, mas o suficiente para Kyungsoo o olhar e o cutucar de lado.

"Nós estamos em uma loja de conveniência e não em um shopping, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo protesta.

"Oh, então você canta alto toda vez que está no shopping?" Baekhyun ri. "Não sabia que você era do tipo barulhento mas tudo bem, você tem uma ótima voz de qualquer maneira."

Kyungsoo revira os olhos. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

"Não. Não, eu não entendi. Por favor me explique." Baekhyun diz e cutuca Kyungsoo em diversão, tocando o repolho que Kyungsoo está checando. 

Baekhyun tem gostado de provocar Kyungsoo, desde que ele soltou um comentário em diversão sobre Kyungsoo secretamente ser um amor quando ele ajudou a Sra. Jung a colocar as plantas para dentro sem reclamar — Kyungsoo assobiou para ele com orelhas vermelhas pela provocação. Ele acha que Baekhyun não vai parar tão cedo.

Agora, Kyungsoo apenas balança a cabeça e golpeia Baekhyun com o repolho.

"Você não gosta da minha voz?" Baekhyun começa. "Já me disseram que eu tenho uma boa voz. E um rosto bonito. Você não concorda?"

Aparentemente, ele está provocando Kyungsoo novamente então o mesmo o ignora e apenas continua checando os repolhos em sua frente. Baekhyun invade o seu espaço pessoal e cutuca o ombro de Kyungsoo, colocando sua expressão risonha pertinho de Kyungsoo, ele até mesmo anda para o outro lado do carrinho apenas para Kyungsoo olhar para ele.

"Você pode falar comigo enquanto verifica os repolhos, sabe? Aparentemente, existe essa coisa chamada multitarefas."

"Há também essa coisa chamada eu propositadamente ignorando você."

"Por que?!" Baekhyun reclama em voz alta. É lamentável que os vegetais tenham que ouvi-los brigando a essa hora da manhã. 

Baekhyun canta um pouco mais, provocando Kyungsoo até que o mesmo suspira.

"Ok, eu concordo, satisfeito?" Kyungsoo diz e coloca o último repolho na cesta de compras. Ele não olha para Baekhyun, seu cabelo rosa e o seu rosto, porque ele tem que admitir, Baekhyun é bonito de uma forma que Kyungsoo não consegue e não quer entender, porque isso significaria que ele presta atenção. Mas é claro que Kyungsoo não diz essa última parte em voz alta. Ele apenas caminha na frente enquanto Baekhyun segue alguns passos atrás.

Aparentemente Baekhyun já havia se esquecido sobre o que havia perguntado, ele coloca um braço ao redor de Kyungsoo enquanto diz: "Concorda com o quê?"

"Com..." Kyungsoo balança a cabeça; ele já havia dito, ele não queria repetir em voz alta. "Deixa pra lá." Ele afasta o braço de Baekhyun e continua andando, tentando evitar o assunto e deixando Baekhyun para trás.

*☾*

O resto do dia passa com uma brisa. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tomam café da manhã em casa e Baekhyun gargalha quando a mãe de Kyungsoo conta sobre os momentos embaraçosos dele quando criança. Kyungsoo suspira e reclama para sua mãe enquanto chuta o pé de Baekhyun algumas vezes embaixo da mesa, o que acaba virando uma brincadeira de footsie por alguns segundos antes que Kyungsoo tenha que lavar a louça.

Baekhyun começa a pintar antes do meio-dia. Chanyeol aparece depois do almoço e ele e Baekhyun são barulhentos, mas um par divertido. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça algumas vezes para os comentários bobos dos dois, mas ele é incapaz de impedir seus lábios de formar um sorriso. 

No meio da tarde Baekhyun já havia desenhado a forma de uma lua na parede. Ele e Kyungsoo conversam na varanda, durante a pausa de Baekhyun, e observam o céu ser pintado com um tom mais escuro de laranja e amarelo, eventualmente ficando rosado.

"Eu voltarei na próxima semana para fazer os detalhes da lua e da vila. Eu estou ficando atrasado, eu realmente preciso terminar isso agora." Baekhyun diz.

"Sim, claro, eu vou estar aqui." Kyungsoo, distraidamente, fecha a mão, tentando pegar luz do sol. Quando ele olha para cima, Baekhyun está sorrindo. A luz do sol é brilhante.

"Eu sei."

Enquanto ele guarda suas coisas, ele entrega a Kyungsoo seu desenho, quase esquecendo de devolvê-lo novamente. Kyungsoo olha para o papel algumas vezes, a ideia de Baekhyun aleatoriamente pensar em seu nome grudada em sua mente, enquanto ele espera Baekhyun terminar de arrumar suas coisas e se despedir.

"Vejo você na próxima quinta-feira!"

Baekhyun vai embora com um sorriso e uma promessa, como ele sempre faz, pouco antes do sol se pôr.

*☾*

Dessa vez Baekhyun não mantém sua promessa porque ele volta na terça-feira da próxima semana. Kyungsoo tem certeza que é uma terça-feira. Ele fica surpreso quando Baekhyun bate na porta.

"Hey," Baekhyun sorri em resposta a cara de espanto de Kyungsoo. "Sentiu minha falta?"

O que sai de sua boca é "Hm, o que você faz aqui?" e Baekhyun ri.

"Wow, por que essa hostilidade de repente? Você não me quer aqui?" Ele para, parecendo sério por um momento. "Eu posso ir embora, se você quiser."

"Não, não, é só que..." E o sorriso de Baekhyun está de volta novamente. "Eu estou surpreso, só isso. Entre."

"Eu adoraria mas eu tenho que começar a pintar agora," Baekhyun diz. "Só queria te ver um pouquinho e te avisar que eu estou aqui, é claro."

Kyungsoo pisca para ele e então desviar o olhar para encarar os tênis de Baekhyun ao invés do próprio rapaz.

"Oh, tudo bem então. Bem... me chame se precisar de algo. Você já almoçou?"

"Mhm," Baekhyun pondera. "Eu trouxe meu próprio lanche e uma garrafa de água, para que você não precise sair e me trazer comida. Isso é novidade, eu sei." Ele gira a mochila para frente de seu peito e vasculha o interior da mesma. "A propósito eu, hm, trouxe isso para você." Ele entrega a Kyungsoo uma folha de papel, com o desenho de dois olhos, refletido no horizonte da cidade. "Eu descobri o que estava faltando no desenho que fiz a semana passada," Baekhyun explica, atrapalhando-se com sua mochila, mesmo que o zíper já tenha sido fechado e tudo o que ele precise fazer é colocada de volta nas costas. "Aqui está, eu acho."

"Você desenhou... olhos?"

Baekhyun ri dele baixinho, finalmente arrumando sua mochila. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo. 

"Sim, eu desenhei."

"Seus olhos?"

Baekhyun sorri para ele, como se contasse um segredo. 

"Eles não são meus." Kyungsoo franze as sobrancelhas em resposta. "De qualquer forma, eu preciso ir pintar agora. Vejo você mais tarde! E diga à sua mãe que eu disse oi."

Kyungsoo ainda tem a testa franzida. "Eu digo." Ele responde. "Eles não são seus olhos?"

"Não, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun diz com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. "Eu não encaro a mim mesmo."

E então ele se vira, caminhando de costas, deixando Kyungsoo encarando o desenho com uma pequena parte de seu cérebro lhe dizendo algo que Kyungsoo não quer acreditar. Ele fecha a porta e passa o dia com uma sensação engraçada no estômago, pensando na possibilidade de serem seus próprios olhos na folha de papel.

  
  


*☾*

De: Kyungsoo

Para: Baekhyun

Enviado às 9:29PM

São meus olhos?

Kyungsoo envia a mensagem percebendo que é a primeira vez que ele manda uma para Baekhyun desde que eles trocaram os números. Eles só ligaram um para ao outro duas vezes mas nunca enviaram mensagens de texto. Não é culpa do Kyungsoo que ele ainda esteja curioso e se perguntando. Ele não chegou a perguntar a Baekhyun, mesmo quando o outro apareceu em sua varanda mais uma vez para se despedir. Ele então recorre as mensagens de texto naquela noite.

Baekhyun responde alguns minutos depois. 

De: Baekhyun

Para: Kyungsoo

Enviado às 9:31PM

Wow. Boa noite para você também.

De: Kyungsoo 

Para: Baekhyun

Enviado às 9:32PM

Desculpe. Boa noite.

De: Baekhyun

Para: Kyungsoo

Enviado às 9:32PM

Você está me perguntando algo? Às 9:32 da noite?

Kyungsoo aperta os olhos para conferir a hora no celular, se perguntando o que Baekhyun quis dizer, e então ele se lembra da conversa que eles tiveram ao telefone da última vez e bufa, um sorriso crescendo em sua boca. Idiota. Ele balança a cabeça, digitando sua resposta.

De: Kyungsoo

Para: Baekhyun

Enviado às 9:33PM

9:33 agora. E sim, eu estou. Eu estou te perguntando se aqueles são meus olhos.

De: Baekhyun

Para: Kyungsoo

Enviado às 9:36PM

O que você acha?

Kyungsoo encara a mensagem se perguntando o porque de Baekhyun estar sendo todo enigmático em relação a isso. Talvez não sejam seus olhos e ele esteja presumindo as coisas. Ele não sabe. Ele não se encara no espelho com frequência para memorizar a forma dos seus próprios olhos.

De: Kyungsoo

Para: Baekhyun

Enviado às 9:37PM

A propósito, o desenho é lindo. Obrigado. Você não precisa continuar me desenhando coisas, sabe...

De: Baekhyun

Para: Kyungsoo 

Enviado às 9:38PM

É minha escolha :p E obrigado a você também :) Esse tipo de coisa faz você recorrer a mensagens de texto, huh? Eu deveria fazer isso com frequência... Brincadeira hehe.

De: Kyungsoo

Para: Baekhyun

Enviado às 9:39PM

LOL. Eu estava curioso, ok? De qualquer forma, eu vou dormir agora. Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Boa noite.

De: Baekhyun

Para: Kyungsoo 

Enviado às 9:39PM

Boa noite. Bons sonhos! Te vejo em dois dias.

De: Kyungsoo

Para: Baekhyun

Enviado às 9:39PM

Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta mas tanto faz. Até.

Kyungsoo desliga o celular e coloca em sua mesa, ele se permite afundar na cama e fechar os olhos, dando o dia como terminado. As linhas rachadas no teto são a última coisa que Kyungsoo se lembra antes de cair no sono. Ele acorda com uma mensagem de texto e, quando verifica seu celular, a sensação estranha está de volta em seu estômago e de alguma forma permanece lá pelo resto do dia, mas Kyungsoo joga a culpa no pão de aparência duvidosa que ele comeu no café.

De: Baekhyun

Para: Kyungsoo

Enviado às 9:46PM

Sim, são seus olhos.

*☾*

"Hey, você veio!"

Há um sorriso no na voz de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo sabe disso antes mesmo de se virar para olhar. Chanyeol está agitando os braços, acenando para Kyungsoo descontroladamente, ele então diz algo para um membro da equipe do café e lhe entrega o avental. Kyungsoo revira os olhos antes de se sentar em uma cadeira perto da janela.

"Eu não sabia quando você viria!" A voz alta de Chanyeol se faz presente novamente enquanto Kyungsoo coloca a lancheira limpa e bem lavada na mesa.

"Eu tinha que vir," Kyungsoo começa. "Aqui está a lancheira. Cadê a sua mãe?"

"Oh, ela saiu para comprar alguns ingredientes," Chanyeol diz e se senta na cadeira oposta a Kyungsoo. "É aniversário do papai, se lembra? Nós vamos fazer uma pequena comemoração."

"Oh, certo, diga a ele que eu mandei parabéns," Kyungsoo sorri. "E também, diga a sua mãe obrigado de novo pelas lancheiras."

"Diga a ela você mesmo," Chanyeol diz. "Ela já deve estar voltando. Não deve demorar." Mas ele pega a lancheira do mesmo jeito e caminha para a parte de trás do balcão, dando o compartimento a alguém e voltando para se sentar com Kyungsoo de novo. "Então, o que você quer comer hoje?"

"Eu não estou com fome. Não se preocupe."

"Quer café então?"

Kyungsoo sorri.

"Claro, se você insiste," ele diz. "Mas é melhor nós esperarmos Baekhyun e Jongdae chegar." Os olhos de Chanyeol se iluminam. "Baekhyun me avisou ontem a noite," Kyungsoo explica. "Jongdae não conseguiu vir semana passada porque ele tinha um lugar para ir mas ele vem hoje. Baekhyun disse que Jongdae sente falta do tempero da sua mãe."

Chanyeol ri. "A comida da mamãe é algo mágico," ele diz "No meu primeiro encontro eu irei trazer a pessoa aqui para que se torne uma garantia de que ela volte."

"Mas ai então sua mãe vai se meter e contar suas histórias embaraçosas de criança," Kyungsoo sorri. "Eu estaria aqui para fazer isso também."

"O quê? A parte de se intrometer?"

"Não, a parte de contar histórias embaraçosas." Kyungsoo sorri. "Eu conheço várias."

Chanyeol estremece. "Hm, não, obrigado. Nesse caso, vou levar a pessoa no restaurante que fica na esquina."

Kyungsoo gargalha. Eles conversam um pouco, tópicos que vão desde quando Sehun vai voltar de sua viagem à China até os sapatos que o cara que está no caixa está usando. Baekhyun e Jongdae chegam quase 30 minutos depois, trazendo o ar fresco da manhã com eles quando passam pelas portas do café.

"Bom dia," Baekhyun sorri, pousando o olhar em Kyungsoo. "Estamos atrasados?"

"Ninguém nunca está atrasado para os waffles da mamãe. Estão com fome?"

"Eu estou!" Jongdae diz, um pouco animado demais e Chanyeol ri.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu estava brincando, mamãe não está aqui agora, mas nós temos alguém que faz waffles tão bem quanto ela. Esperem aqui."

Jongdae bate palmas em animação enquanto Chanyeol desaparece em direção a cozinha. Baekhyun se senta ao lado de Kyungsoo enquanto Jongdae se senta na frente deles. Ainda são oito da manhã mas muitas pessoas já estão caminhando lá fora, a maioria delas adultos correndo até o ponto de ônibus, ou crianças com seus pais, caminhando animadamente para algum restaurante. O sol já está brilhando do lado de fora, refletindo nas amplas janelas de lojas e cafés e sorrindo para os degraus da calçada.

"Vocês estão planejando sair por aí hoje?" Kyungsoo pergunta a eles.

"Eu não sei sobre Jongdae, mas eu não posso," Baekhyun começa. "Tenho que trabalhar na minha pintura. Eu estou super atrasado, alguns artistas já até terminaram."

"É, eu vi algumas pinturas já na metade da última vez que fomos à vila," Jongdae comenta. "Mas eram pequenas, então não se preocupe, não tenha pressa."

"Não ter pressa," Baekhyun suspira. "Claro."

Chanyeol retorna com dois pratos de waffles, suco e café, este último para Kyungsoo. Os olhos de Baekhyun e Jongdae se iluminam quando vêem a comida e eles imediatamente começam a se servirem, cortando seus waffles.

"Você não vai comer, Soo?" Baekhyun pergunta ao seu lado enquanto mastiga seu waffle. Kyungsoo empurra o rosto do outro para longe com a palma da mão.

"Eu tomei café da manhã antes de sair de casa," Kyungsoo responde. "Além disso, eu posso comer aqui quando quiser então eu não estou preocupado em perder essa oportunidade."

"Toda vez que você recusa comida é uma oportunidade perdida." Jongdae comenta, já na metade de um de seus waffles.

Chanyeol ri. "Você quase nunca vem aqui, Kyungsoo. Desde o último inverno. Mamãe disse que sente saudades de cozinhar para você."

"Quase nunca é um exagero," Kyungsoo diz. "Eu venho aqui quase toda semana. Não tanto quanto antes mas ainda sim eu venho."

"Tanto faz. Ainda assim, ela continua dizendo que sente sua falta."

"É, bem, você deve trazê-la da próxima vez que decidir vir à minha casa sem avisar e comer todos os salgadinhos no meu sofá."

"Puff, ela não aprovaria os meus modos," Chanyeol diz. "E ela é uma mulher ocupada."

"Eu não sei você, Kyungsoo." A voz de Baekhyun os corta. "Mas eu não resistiria a isso." Baekhyun segura um pedaço de waffle enquanto sorri, a calda de morango escorrendo. Kyungsoo revira os olhos vendo Chanyeol e Jongdae rirem. Quando ele se vira novamente, Baekhyun está segurando o waffle perto dele, ele bate a massa nos lábios de Kyungsoo como se dissesse 'abra!'.

"Tudo bem, tanto faz." Kyungsoo resmunga e em seguida abre a boca para pegar o waffle entre os lábios, lambendo a calda que fica nos cantos. Ele vê Baekhyun piscar uma, duas, três vezes, antes de sair de qualquer transe que estivesse e rir junto com Chanyeol e Jongdae, sem perder o ritmo.

"A propósito, Baekhyun, como está indo a sua pintura?" Chanyeol pergunta quando a risada sessa. Ele rouba o garfo de Jongdae e corta um pedaço do waffle, comendo logo em seguida. Jongdae parece não se importar.

"Terrível," Baekhyun responde, quase sombriamente. "Brincadeira, mas nem tanto. Eu sou muito lento, mas estou quase terminando de delinear o desenho. Eu não sei se Kyungsoo te disse, mas eu vim aqui dois dias atrás, para tentar me adiantar."

"Oh, sim, ele me disse ontem. Eu ainda não vi a parede que você está trabalhando ainda."

"Bem, você vai ver depois," Baekhyun sorri e então olha para Jongdae. "Ou não, na verdade. Você vai para a casa de Chanyeol, certo?"

"Huh? Oh, sim," Jongdae diz. "Ele vai me emprestar alguns de seus jogos. Não vai demorar muito, voltaremos rápido."

"Nah, tudo bem, não tenha pressa, de qualquer forma eu tenho mesmo que me focar naquela parede hoje."

"Então você está dizendo que eu sou uma distração?" Jongdae arqueia a sobrancelha.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo riem da cena. Baekhyun revira os olhos.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Eu prefiro pintar sozinho."

"Você disse que pinta com o Kyungsoo o tempo todo." Jongdae rebate.

Baekhyun abre a boca e depois a fecha, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer.

"Bem," ele começa. "Kyungsoo é diferente."

Kyungsoo olha para ele com curiosidade, mas Baekhyun não o encara de volta. Diferente.

"Diferente como?"

É só ai então que Baekhyun olha para Kyungsoo, quase com cautela, antes de responder.

"Kyungsoo me dá comida. Você me dá dor de cabeça." Baekhyun mostra a língua de brincadeira. Jongdae fica boquiaberto, descrente, e joga o garfo nele em retaliação.

*☾*

Eles passam o resto da manhã no café antes de voltarem para a vila para Baekhyun terminar sua pintura. Chanyeol e Jongdae se separam deles primeiro já que a casa de Chanyeol fica na parte baixa da vila. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo caminham em silêncio, os pés em sincronia. 

"Boa sorte com a sua pintura hoje," Kyungsoo diz. "Eu vou te deixar sozinho por enquanto, para que você consiga se focar."

"Não ouça o que Jongdae diz," Baekhyun resmunga. "Ele é um idiota."

Kyungsoo ri. "Eu estarei aqui se você precisar de mim, ok? Apenas bata na porta."

Baekhyun procura por algo em sua mochila. Kyungsoo não fecha a porta ainda, apenas observa o outro remexer em sua mochila. Ele entrega um CD a Kyungsoo. 

"Ouça isso, eu que fiz."

"Uh?" Kyungsoo inclina a cabeça. "Obrigado, eu vou. O que tem aqui?"

"Minhas músicas favoritas." Baekhyun levanta a cabeça quando Kyungsoo está prestes a fechar a porta. "Não hesite em sair se quiser conversar. Eu não me importo, sério."

"Obrigado. Eu sei, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo sorri, a cabeça espiando entre a porta fechada pela metade. "Eu sei."

*☾*

Kyungsoo descobre, em uma tarde de sábado, que a voz de Baekhyun quando ele canta ainda soa ótima mesmo por telefone. Ele estava lavando os pratos naquela hora depois de ter acabado de jantar com sua mãe e Chanyeol. Kyungsoo estava na metade de ensaboar um prato quando ouviu o toque do celular, inconfundível, ecoando pelas paredes de sua casa. O barulho era fraco pois o aparelho estava em algum lugar em seu quarto, Kyungsoo levou alguns minutos para reconhecer o som mas mesmo assim ele o ouviu.

"Kyungsoo?" A voz de Baekhyun se fez presente e ele tentou equilibrar o celular entre a orelha e o ombro, terminando de enxaguar o prato primeiro antes de enxugar as mãos e segurar o aparelho corretamente.

"Hey," Kyungsoo diz. "E ai?"

"Eu estou te atrapalhando? Desculpe."

"Não, não, tudo bem, eu... estava terminando de lavar a louça."

"Você deveria terminar primeiro," Baekhyun diz. "Eu te ligo mais tarde. Não é tão importante de qualquer maneira."

"Está tudo bem, pode me falar."

"Mais tarde, Kyungsoo." E então Baekhyun desligou. Kyungsoo franziu a testa, colocando o telefone no bolso antes de continuar lavando os pratos. Ele lava por mais quinze minutos antes de terminar e Baekhyun o liga novamente quando ele está trocando a camisa por uma mais limpa.

"Hey," Baekhyun diz. "Terminou?"

"Sim. O que foi?" E então ele avisa, "Não ouse desligar novamente."

Baekhyun ri, um som familiar. "Eu não vou, não se preocupe. Enfim, você ouviu o CD?"

"Oh," Kyungsoo estremece, olhando em volta e procurando pelo CD e o encontrando em cima de sua mesa. "Eu... Não, mas eu irei. Me desculpe. Eu irei..."

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe, não tenha pressa," Baekhyun diz. "Você que uma prévia?"

"Que?"

"Você quer uma prévia do CD?"

Kyungsoo aperta os olhos. "Uma prévia? Como?"

Então Baekhyun começa a cantar. Kyungsoo não percebe a princípio mas ele ouve a voz de Baekhyun clara em seus ouvidos, apesar das milhas de distância entre eles. Era uma música que Kyungsoo nunca tinha ouvido antes mas de alguma forma a melodia parecia familiar, como se Baekhyun a tivesse cantado baixinho muitas vezes antes com Kyungsoo sempre lá, para ouvir. Ele imagina Baekhyun sentado em seu quarto cantando a letra de uma música, enquanto os dois ouvem um ao outro na linha, observando o mundo girar.

Kyungsoo pensa no nascer do sol, limonada e footsies. Seu coração está batendo de um jeito reconfortante. Antes que ele perceba, a música termina, e eles ficam em silêncio na linha. O mundo continua girando.

(O CD, que ele escuta na manhã seguinte, contém algumas músicas de amor, algumas canções mais pessoais e outras de alguns girl groups. É bom, e Kyungsoo o ouve no replay pelo resto do dia, cada canção o lembrando de Baekhyun.)

*☾*

As ligações e mensagens de Baekhyun começam a ficar mais frequentes, vão desde mensagens de texto de bom dia até o que ele achou da apresentação de um grupo no Mcountdown. Ele também começa a vir duas vezes por semana para trabalhar na pintura.

Baekhyun se mantém mais ocupado e concentrado durante o dia, ao ponto de que as conversas mais longas dos dois são a noite, por telefone, e não durante as visitas de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo não o culpa, ele precisa terminar a pintura afinal, e ele só tem mais algumas semanas para fazer isso.

Até agora a parede parece bonita sempre que Kyungsoo a vê durante suas breves conversas com Baekhyun quando ele leva algum refresco para ele. Kyungsoo não encara ou sai muito para fora para ver o real progresso, mas ele acha que Baekhyun está indo muito bem, mais do que ele se dá o devido crédito. Baekhyun está sempre insatisfeito com alguma coisa: a cor, como um determinado objeto está desenhado, a forma da lua. Mas Kyungsoo honestamente acha que ele está indo muito bem.

A presença de Baekhyun começa a crescer em Kyungsoo. Já é um pouco tarde quando o Do percebe que ele fica ansioso pelas terças e quintas-feiras. Ele se acostumou com a companhia de Baekhyun, suas palavras, suas cores e seu sorriso. É como um conforto familiar que ele se acostumou a ter e que floresceu em seu peito, como o que aconteceu com ele, Chanyeol, Sehun e todos os seus outros amigos mas, de alguma forma... De alguma forma com Baekhyun é diferente, de uma maneira que Kyungsoo não consegue descrever.

Talvez Kyungsoo possa pensar melhor sobre isso mais tarde. Por agora ele precisa parar de encarar as rachaduras da parede e tentar dormir. As coisas estão diferentes. Ele fecha os olhos.

Diferente. Como sempre é quando Baekhyun está envolvido.

*☾*

É outra quinta-feira supostamente normal.

Há limonada cor de rosa, copos de vidro e uma toalha listrada na mesa de madeira do lado de fora. Kyungsoo está apoiado na parede, bebendo em um dos copos, enquanto Baekhyun pinta a barriga de um cão de azul. Ultimamente os dias se tornaram mais quentes e mesmo que Kyungsoo use apenas shorts e uma camiseta fina, ele honestamente não estaria do lado de fora se fosse Baekhyun.

"Você pode fazer uma pausa, sabe disso, certo?" Kyungsoo diz suavemente.

Baekhyun não havia falado muito durante os últimos dez minutos e Kyungsoo não estava acostumado a isso. Ele havia tentado perguntar onde Jongdae estava e se ele viria na próxima semana mas tudo que ele conseguiu de Baekhyun foram respostas curtas, como se o mesmo não quisesse conversar.

Novamente, Kyungsoo não podia culpar Baekhyun, ele tem sido pressionado sobre a pintura ultimamente e Kyungsoo não quer o pressionar mais ainda sobre esse assunto.

Kyungsoo suspira derrotado.

"Eu vou voltar para dentro. Você precisa de um boné? Eu vou pegar um para você. Proteja sua cabeça do sol."

Baekhyun o olha pela primeira vez. Os lábios dele estão franzidos, as linhas tensas de sua boca pintam o seu rosto com um olhar desconhecido. 

"Eu estou bem, obrigado."

"Tudo bem então," Kyungsoo diz. "Bata na porta se precisar de algo."

Baekhyun não responde, então Kyungsoo o deixa, fechando a porta gentilmente atrás de si.

*☾*

Kyungsoo tinha acabado de sair do banho quando alguém bateu na porta. Era seis e meia da noite da última vez que Kyungsoo checou o relógio na parede.

Ele fica confuso, mas acha que deve ser apenas Baekhyun do outro lado da porta. Kyungsoo não havia saído de novo desde que ele havia entrado em casa, à 6 horas atrás, para deixar Baekhyun sozinho, concentrado. Ele havia se esquecido de trazer consigo a jarra, os copos e a toalha, então talvez seja Baekhyun que veio os devolver para dentro e aproveitar para se despedir. 

Quando Kyungsoo abre a porta, no entanto, não é Baekhyun que está do outro lado. 

"Boa noite," o desconhecido diz, se curvando imediatamente. "Essa é a residência dos Dos?"

"Hm," Kyungsoo pisca. O rapaz tem cabelos pretos e covinhas em ambas bochechas. "Sim..."

"Oh! Bem, você é Do Kyungsoo?"

"Sou... eu." Kyungsoo diz sem jeito, sem saber do que se trata. Onde está Baekhyun?

"É um prazer te conhecer. Eu sou Zhang Yixing, amigo de Baekhyun," ele se apresenta. Yixing, o amigo escultor que Baekhyun havia mencionado, se Kyungsoo bem se lembrava. "Eu só queria perguntar onde Baekhyun está? Eu fiquei esperando por ele por uma hora. Era para nós nos encontrarmos no pé da vila às 5:30 mas ele não apareceu."

Kyungsoo franze a testa.

"Baekhyun? Você checou o lote onde ele está pintando?" Idiota, é claro que ele deve ter checado.

"Sim, e eu procurei por ele em outros lugares também. Eu não consigo o contatar."

"Oh, tudo bem, me deixe- hm-" Kyungsoo diz de repente, com pressa. "Deixe eu pegar meu celular e eu vou procurá-lo junto com você."

"Oh, você não precisa, está tudo bem," Yixing arregala os olhos. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinho."

"Não, não, tudo bem," Kyungsoo diz. "Baekhyun é meu amigo também."

Kyungsoo vai até o seu quarto para pegar seu celular e, quando ele volta, ele e Yixing começam a procurar por Baekhyun. Eles vão aos lugares óbvios, como as lojas de conveniência e à outros lugares que os artistas estão trabalhando, eles até mesmo decidem começar a perguntar por Baekhyun para as pessoas que passavam na rua. Já são 7:10 da noite e Baekhyun ainda não atende ou responde nenhuma das mensagens, ele também não está em lugar nenhum. Kyungsoo está preocupado. As coisas de Baekhyun estão intactas no mesmo lugar que ele as deixou, os pincéis, baldes de tinta e até mesmo o copo de limonada. Kyungsoo se pergunta o que poderia ter acontecido com o outro e tenta não se preocupar de mais, afinal de contas nada de mal pode ter acontecido com Baekhyun naquela vila adormecida, então ele deve estar seguro, certo?

"Eu realmente preciso ir embora agora," Yixing anuncia enquanto para na calçada pela primeira vez. "Eu ainda tenho que me encontrar com alguém às 7:30. O que eu deveria fazer?"

"Você pode ir," Kyungsoo responde. "Eu irei procurar por Baekhyun e dizer que você já foi. Está tudo bem."

"Eu... eu me sinto culpado em ir," Yixing morde o lábio inferior. "Eu não quero ir sem saber o que aconteceu com Baekhyun."

"Está tudo bem," Kyungsoo diz. "Ele está a salvo. Nada nunca acontece nessa vila. Não precisa se preocupar."

Yixing ainda parecia incerto. 

"Eu posso... te atualizar das coisas, se você quiser. Me passa o seu número," Kyungsoo sugere. "Se você não se importar, é claro. Eu vou continuar procurando por ele."

"T-tudo bem," Yixing diz. "Diga a ele para me ligar quando ele aparecer, ok? Eu estou indo então."

Yixing ainda está se sentindo culpado e desconfortável, então Kyungsoo concorda em deixá-lo ficar por mais 10 minutos antes de finalmente ir. Kyungsoo continua procurando até sua mãe o ligar e perguntar onde ele está e ele responder que está procurando por Baekhyun. Chanyeol também o liga, apenas porque sim, mas Kyungsoo não pode pedir sua ajuda porque ele está cumprindo seu turno no caixa do café. De qualquer maneira, Chanyeol diz que irá tentar ligar para Baekhyun e que Kyungsoo deveria enviar uma mensagem a ele quando o encontrasse.

"Você vai encontrá-lo, Kyungsoo, não se preocupe." Chanyeol o consola.

"Eu não estou preocupado." Kyungsoo murmurou. 

E realmente, não há nada para se temer. Nada digno de notícia acontece em sua vila, o pior evento possível seria alguém provavelmente tentando invadir uma das trilhas secretas para o Parque Naksan, quebrando a perna no caminho e caindo para a morte. Mas é improvável que isso aconteça. Honestamente, por que ele está se preocupando tanto?

E então a mente de Kyungsoo se acende. Trilhas secretas. Ele se lembra do lugar que havia mostrado a Baekhyun algumas semanas atrás. Seu rosto se ilumina com a ideia e ele muda de direção.

"Eu acho que eu sei onde encontrá-lo," Kyungsoo diz. "Eu te ligo mais tarde, Yeol."

"É melhor me ligar mesmo." Chanyeol diz e Kyungsoo encerra a ligação.

Ele sobe a colina, percorrendo o caminho já tão familiar e passando pela grama alta na altura de seu joelho. Está escuro, então Kyungsoo usa seu celular como uma lanterna, não é muito eficiente, já que a luz fraca é emitida de uma tela pequena. Quando seus pés entram em contato com a superfície plana, ele imediatamente caminha para a direção do banco, esperando ver Baekhyun lá.

Seu coração acelera quando ele percebe que o outro não está lá.

Kyungsoo está começando a ficar mais preocupado agora, discando o número de Baekhyun mais uma vez. Sem resposta. Ele recorre à sua última opção e caminha por entre a grama, indo na direção do Parque Naksan. É uma subida difícil, para ser honesto, há uma razão pela qual este lugar é proibido para passeios já que as encostas são mais íngremes, mas Kyungsoo enfrenta a trilha de qualquer maneira. Ele está com preguiça de descer novamente e percorrer o caminho mais longo para o Parque Naksan. Seus joelhos estão começando a ficar cansados.

É um alívio quando ele alcança os degraus de paralelepípedos do Parque, avistando as famosas paredes altas e sentindo o cheiro úmido e familiar do ar fino. Há algumas pessoas andando, tirando fotos, mesmo a esta hora da noite, mas Kyungsoo não lhes dá atenção enquanto procura por Baekhyun.

Por fim ele encontra Baekhyun comendo lámen instantâneo em uma loja de conveniência.

"Que porra é essa?" Kyungsoo cospe as palavras enquanto caminha até Baekhyun. Baekhyun parece surpreso, como se ele fosse pego em flagrante, colocando pimenta em pó no seu prato.

"Kyungsoo!" Os olhos dele se arregalam. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa," Kyungsoo diz, com raiva e confuso, mais por conta de si mesmo e de sua reação do que com Baekhyun. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Jantando?"

"São quase oito da noite, seu idiota!"

"Hm," Baekhyun franze as sobrancelhas. "Por isso mesmo?"

Kyungsoo suspira, passando a mão no rosto e tentando se acalmar. 

"Seu amigo Yixing estava procurando por você e ele disse que vocês deveriam se encontrar às 5:30, mas você não apareceu."

"Oh, certo, eu esqueci. Deixei meu celular na minha bolsa," Baekhyun responde. "Vou ligar para ele mais tarde"

"E?"

"E o quê?"

"Você não vai explicar por que você ainda está aqui comendo macarrão instantâneo às oito da noite e não sentado em um ônibus a caminho da sua casa?"

Baekhyun franze os lábios. "Eu estava com fome."

"Você fez todo mundo se preocupar porque você decidiu comer lámen no Parque Naksan sem avisar ninguém."

"Eu não terminei minha pintura ainda, ok?" Baekhyun rebate e Kyungsoo nota o cansaço em sua voz. "Eu não podia ir às seis da tarde. Eu ainda não terminei a minha pintura."

"Você ainda tem mais algumas semanas, Baekhyun."

"Eu só tenho mais três semanas, Kyungsoo."

"É tempo suficiente."

Baekhyun bufa. "Sim, certo." Ele diz. "Por favor, diga a todos que eu sinto muito por fazê-los se preocupar e que eu estou bem."

"Diga a eles você mesmo," Kyungsoo rebate e suspira, e então ele continua com uma voz mais suave, genuinamente preocupado agora. "Você não deveria se preocupar tanto, você vai terminar a tempo. Além disso, mesmo que você não consiga, você ainda pode voltar quando seu semestre começar, certo? Afinal, não há prazo final para o projeto."

"Há um para mim," Baekhyun diz. "Eu vou para o Japão esse semestre."

"Japão?" Kyungsoo pisca.

"É, como um estudante de intercâmbio." Baekhyun revira seu macarrão. "Talvez eu não volte até janeiro, então eu tenho que terminar isso."

"Oh."

Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo e Kyungsoo se senta ao lado de Baekhyun, silenciosamente batendo os dedos na mesa enquanto Baekhyun come. Eles não falam muito e Kyungsoo pensa em Baekhyun no Japão, flores de cerejeira e estudantes estrangeiros. Ele pensa na pintura de Baekhyun, suas histórias engraçadas e CDs. Ele pensa no sorriso de Baekhyun e em como aquela expressão não está presente agora.

Ele pensa em muitas coisas e a maioria delas é sobre Baekhyun. Kyungsoo não sabe o que fazer sobre isso. Tudo o que ele sabe é que ele acredita em Baekhyun e quer que o outro acredite em si mesmo também.

"Você vai terminar a sua pintura a tempo." Kyungsoo diz para Baekhyun, a voz firme, tentando cortar a súbita tensão.

Porém, tudo que Baekhyun diz é "É." e aquele é o fim daquela conversa.

*☾*

De alguma forma a mãe de Kyungsoo consegue persuadir e convencer Baekhyun a passar a noite.

Eles não sabem muito bem como isso aconteceu. Em um minuto ela estava perguntando a Baekhyun onde é que ele havia se metido e se ele estava bem, ou se ele se machucou, e _você já jantou? Porque se não, eu posso preparar algo para você rapidinho_ — e no segundo seguinte ela já estava dizendo para Baekhyun ir pegar uma roupa emprestada de Kyungsoo para se trocar e dormir enquanto ela ia pegar as coisas dele do lado de fora.

Baekhyun tentou alterar o rumo das coisas com as orelhas vermelhas, envergonhado.

"Não precisa, não precisa. Eu não quero incomodar-"

"Bobagem!" A mãe de Kyungsoo o cortou rapidamente. "Você nunca foi nenhum incômodo, Baekhyunnie. Agora vá, troque sua roupa por uma mais limpa."

Então agora eles estão aqui, Kyungsoo dobrando desajeitadamente o cobertor de Seungsoo para Baekhyun. A casa só tem três quartos; depois que a avó de Kyungsoo morreu o mesmo se mudou do quarto que ele dividia com Seungsoo para o dela. Kyungsoo não aguentou nem dois meses, muitas vezes se sentindo triste e sentindo o cheiro de sua avó no ar na maior parte do tempo. Não foi sua culpa, ele tinha só 7 anos de idade e sentia a falta do sorriso doce e dos cabelos cinzas de suas avó.

Sua mãe o colocou de volta no quarto de Seungsoo depois disso e transformou o quarto vago em uma despensa com caixas e mais caixas de coisas relacionadas a arte, molduras e livros empilhados em todo o canto. A avó deles era uma colecionadora e eles não tiveram coragem de jogar fora as coisas dela. Seungsoo não se importou de ter que dividir o quarto com Kyungsoo novamente, de qualquer forma aquilo não importava já que ele iria se mudar em breve para continuar a faculdade. Desde então Kyungsoo tem o quarto só para ele e a cama extra de Seungsoo foi levada para o antigo quarto de sua avó, para que Kyungsoo tivesse mais espaço para chamar de seu.

"Eu posso dormir na sala se você quiser." Baekhyun sugere, cortando o ar calmo e silencioso.

"Não precisa, eu não me importo." Kyungsoo respondeu.

Kyungsoo não está acostumado com isso. Ele não está acostumado em não ter Baekhyun criando o clima, sorrindo ou provocando ele. Então Kyungsoo decidiu ficar quieto, fazendo o que ele faz melhor. Ambos conversariam de manhã, pelo menos Kyungsoo esperava que sim.

Kyungsoo entrega o cobertor para Baekhyun. 

"Obrigado." Baekhyun agradece suavemente.

Eles não vão dormir, não ainda, e Kyungsoo finge fazer algo em sua escrivaninha enquanto Baekhyun desenha sentado na cama. Ele não quer que Baekhyun se sinta mal por manter as luzes acesas ou por não ir dormir ainda, mesmo que tudo que Kyungsoo queira fazer agora seja dormir. O ambiente está quieto. Baekhyun não olha para Kyungsoo na primeira vez que o mesmo boceja, mas ele o faz na segunda e protesta na terceira.

"Você deveria ir dormir," Baekhyun diz. "Você deveria ter me dito que estava com sono."

"Não, eu não estou com s-" ele boceja novamente.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun diz, um pouco irritado. "Tudo bem, de verdade. Eu não quero te manter acordado."

"Ok, mas está tudo bem se você não quiser apagar as luzes, eu não ligo, continue desenhando."

"Tudo bem," Baekhyun começa, fechando o seu caderno, e Kyungsoo consegue notar que o desenho não está nem na metade. Ele não comenta nada a respeito. "Eu já estava terminando mesmo. Você quer que eu apague as luzes?"

"Deixa que eu apago." Kyungsoo responde, caminhando até o interruptor. Ele ouve a estrutura da cama se mexer, vê a figura de Baekhyun sentada na cama, esperando que Kyungsoo se deite. De alguma forma, Kyungsoo se sente estranhamente nervoso e ele tenta não demonstrar isso enquanto caminha até cama. Talvez seja porque ele tem medo de que Baekhyun se arrependa a qualquer momento. Talvez porque ele não quer estressar Baekhyun mais do que o mesmo já está. Ou talvez seja algo totalmente diferente, Kyungsoo não saberia dizer.

Ele lembra do cabelo de Baekhyun, de seus dedos e do seu sorriso retangular. Ele lembra da sua risada, piadas e provocações. Ele não sabe porque todas essas coisas estão passando por sua mente ao mesmo tempo, mas Kyungsoo se permite se afogar no oceano do seus próprios pensamentos, agindo como se a causa disso tudo não estivesse deitada bem na sua frente.

Agora que Kyungsoo pensa sobre isso, ele sempre achou que Baekhyun seria inesquecível. De um jeito que atrairia seu coração. O pensamento o deixa sem fôlego de repente.

Ele consegue sentir o calor de Baekhyun irradiar ao seu lado e os dedos dos pés do mesmo se mexerem um pouco. Kyungsoo comete o erro de olhar para Baekhyun quando ele se deita. Tudo está estranho esta noite. É outra quinta-feira supostamente normal mas de alguma forma as coisas estão diferentes, a atmosfera densa, os acontecimentos puxando-o com força, mudando a corrente.

Ele vê os olhos de Baekhyun no escuro e nada mais.

"Boa noite." Baekhyun sussurra e Kyungsoo consegue sentir a sua respiração bater em seu rosto.

"Boa noite." Kyungsoo sussurra de volta torcendo para que Baekhyun não esteja perto o suficiente para ouvir a súbita avalanche de pensamentos em sua mente o empurrando para baixo e mantendo seu corpo travado e tenso na cama.

*☾*

Ainda está escuro quando Kyungsoo abre os olhos pela primeira vez.

Ele tenta se mover cegamente no escuro, tentando ser sutil com seus movimentos para não acordar Baekhyun. A luz pálida da lua brilha suavemente através da janela e das cortinas de renda. Seus pés estão gelados, andando descalços no chão de madeira até o banheiro, ele não fica parado por tempo suficiente para ver se há algo ou alguém na sala. É difícil se livrar das superstições antigas de sua avó. Kyungsoo não tem medo de fantasmas, mas ele não gostaria de ver um.

Quando ele volta para o quarto, encontra um Baekhyun procurando por algo no escuro.

"Kyungsoo?" Sua voz sai rouca, cheia de sono.

"Oi," ele sussurra em resposta através da escuridão. "Eu fui no banheiro, desculpe se eu te acordei."

A cama muda sob o seu peso. Seus joelhos se tocam quanto Kyungsoo arruma o próprio cobertor.

"Você não me acordou, não se preocupe." Baekhyun diz.

"Não consegue dormir?" Eles estão se encarando novamente.

"Mais ou menos," Baekhyun começa. "Eu estou bem, não se preocupe."

Não se preocupe. Kyungsoo quase bufa. Baekhyun deveria ter dito isso a ele algumas horas atrás quando Kyungsoo estava procurando por ele.

"Não é como se eu pudesse fazer algo em relação a isso," Kyungsoo começa, tentando calar os próprios pensamentos e aliviar a atmosfera, mesmo que eles devessem estar dormindo agora e não começando conversas paralelas que eles deveriam ter tido horas atrás. "O que você espera que eu faça, cante para você dormir?"

"Você cantaria para mim?" Kyungsoo pode imaginar os lábios de Baekhyun se curvando, mas ele não consegue ver nada no escuro. Ele sente o desejo estranho de traçar os lábios de Baekhyun com seus dedos, apenas para sentir e confirmar seu palpite. Kyungsoo aperta as mãos em punho, inconscientemente, para parar o pensamento.

"Eu não sou seu rádio pessoal, Baekhyun."

Deveria ser só a mente de Kyungsoo pregando uma peça, mas ele jura ter sentido Baekhyun se aproximando de si.

"Só dessa vez." A voz dele é um sussurro que invade a cabeça de Kyungsoo e o mantém acordado, se esforçando para ouvir mais.

Kyungsoo leva alguns segundos para concordar, mentalmente repreendendo a si mesmo, antes de começar a cantar uma música. É uma que sua avó costumava cantar para ele para o confortar quando ele ainda era uma criança. Kyungsoo mantém a voz baixa e suave. Baekhyun não o interrompe e Kyungsoo agradece mentalmente que as luzes estão apagadas para que ele não tenha que ver a expressão nos olhos de Baekhyun. Mas ela se manifesta na voz do outro.

"Você tem uma voz muito bonita."

"Você também."

"Desculpe," Baekhyun diz, "Pelo o que aconteceu essa tarde. Eu estava triste comigo mesmo e não deveria ter jogado isso para cima de você e feito os outros se preocuparem."

"Está tudo bem," Kyungsoo responde. "Eu entendo. Mas eu não retiro o que eu disse. Você vai conseguir fazer um trabalho lindo, Baekhyun-ah."

"Obrigado." Baekhyun suspira. Seus rostos estão bem perto agora mas eles não se aproximam mais do que isso. Tudo é quente, frio, estranho, palpitante. Kyungsoo não quer pensar muito sobre isso, então ele fecha os olhos. A última coisa de que ele lembra antes de cair no sono são os dedos de Baekhyun, como se estivessem pressionando o cenho franzido em sua testa, e a sensação estranha em seu estômago. Estranha — seu peito aperta — mas não é indesejada.

*☾*

Na segunda vez que Kyungsoo abre os olhos ele leva alguns segundos e algumas piscadas para perceber que Baekhyun não está deitado ao seu lado.

Ainda é bem cedo, pelo que Kyungsoo consegue perceber, a luz suave reflete na pequena janela em seu quarto. Ele fica em sua cama por alguns minutos imaginando onde Baekhyun teria ido, olhando para o cobertor bem dobrado ao seu lado. Kyungsoo decide se levantar depois de alguns minutos, esfregando os olhos e caminhando para a sala.

Nem sua mãe está acordada ainda então deve ser muito cedo. Ele tem a certeza disso quando verifica o relógio na parede, é apenas 5:50 da manhã, nem mesmo o sol estava totalmente de pé ainda.

A mochila de Baekhyun ainda estava na cadeira da escrivaninha de Kyungsoo então ele ainda deve estar aqui.

Kyungsoo bate na porta do banheiro mas a mesma está aberta e não há ninguém lá dentro. Ele verifica todos os cômodos, até o quarto de sua mãe, por precaução, mas Baekhyun não está em nenhum deles. Ele então decide ir até lá fora, pensando que Baekhyun poderia ter ido dar um passeio rápido, ter ido ver o sol nascer ou o que quer que fosse, e então as peças se encaixam em sua mente quando ele ouve um barulho de latas no lote vazio ao lado de sua casa.

Baekhyun está lá, pintando a parede, dentro da camisa e calça de pijamas de Kyungsoo, nem o cabelo estava penteando ainda.

Kyungsoo não fala nada por alguns minutos, apenas observa a figura de Baekhyun pintando. Pelo o que Kyungsoo pode perceber, e julgando pelas novas cores e desenhos na pintura, Baekhyun está acordado a algum tempo. Kyungsoo então limpa a garganta para anunciar sua presença e Baekhyun quase deixa o pincel cair mas salvando sua pintura de ser borrada no último segundo. Kyungsoo estremece.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun diz quando ele se vira para olhar para o Do com olhos arregalados em surpresa. "Eu não sabia que você estava acordado."

"Nem eu sabia que você estava acordado," Kyungsoo diz, limpando a garganta novamente. "A quanto tempo você está de pé?"

"Hm, eu não sei." Baekhyun chuta distraidamente uma lata de tinta. "Eu não vi que horas eram. Eu estava pintando."

Kyungsoo acena com a cabeça, olhando para a pintura. "E como você está indo?"

"Bem." Baekhyun sorri. "Melhor. Eu estou até surpreso." Com o que? Quem? Kyungsoo quer perguntar mas não o faz. "Acho que tudo o que eu precisava era de um boa noite de sono."

"Na minha cama."

Baekhyun ri, olhos brilhando em diversão. Aí está o sorriso. "É, na sua cama." 

Kyungsoo então se lembra dos eventos da noite passada: a respiração de Baekhyun, o quão próximo eles estavam, a sensação estranha em seu estômago e que está começando a surgir novamente; então ele olha para longe, limpando a garganta. Kyungsoo não sabe se ele gosta desse novo sentimento. Talvez ele devesse ter deixado Baekhyun dormir no sofá.

"Enfim, eu vou fazer o café da manhã. Eu venho te chamar quando estiver pronto, ok? Não desapareça de novo."

"Não irei," Baekhyun diz e então sorri. "Mas mesmo se eu desaparecesse, você iria me encontrar."

Eles olham um para o outro por alguns segundos antes de Kyungsoo balançar a cabeça e voltar para dentro. Baekhyun está sorrindo de novo e isso é o que importa. O ar da manhã é quente, mas dessa vez é de uma maneira confortável, envolvendo Kyungsoo em um abraço familiar, sua coisa favorita sobre o verão.

*☾*

Quando Baekhyun finalmente termina a pintura, na última semana de agosto, ele abraça Kyungsoo em comemoração.

Kyungsoo, sem saber o que fazer, desajeitadamente coloca seus braços ao redor de Baekhyun, sentindo a respiração do outro fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, seu calor irradiando de seu corpo. Se Kyungsoo escutasse com cuidado, ele conseguiria ouvir o som de seus corações batendo juntos, o mesmo ritmo, como tem sido durante todo o verão. 

Mas Kyungsoo não ouve bem o suficiente. Ele está concentrado demais no som dos seus próprios batimentos e nos sentimentos que ele só percebeu agora, enquanto a luz do sol bate no rosto de Baekhyun e os pensamentos altos e incessantes em sua mente de que ele partiria em uma semana para o Japão e que Kyungsoo sentiria sua falta.

Baekhyun está indo embora. E Kyungsoo vai sentir falta dele. É estranho dizer isso em voz alta para si mesmo.

Então ele aperta os braços em torno de Baekhyun e se mantém lá, esperando até o momento que Baekhyun tenha que o soltar.

*☾*

O verão termina com um sorriso de Baekhyun e um lindo mural na parede pintada ao lado de sua casa. Termina com ele, Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongdae indo até Daehangno uma última vez antes das aulas voltarem. Termina com Baekhyun encarando Kyungsoo e Kyungsoo percebendo pois ele estava o encarando de volta.

Termina rápido demais e antes que Kyungsoo perceba Baekhyun já se foi, deixando apenas um sorriso, uma parede pintada e uma promessa de que ele enviaria cartões postais, mensagens de texto e e-mails. Ele parte com um pedaço do coração de Kyungsoo, mas Kyungsoo não percebe isso.

*☾*

O primeiro cartão postal de Baekhyun é assim:

Soo,

Hey! Só faz um mês mas eu tenho a sensação que você já sente a minha falta :) Meu colega de quarto, o garoto chinês de quem eu te contei, me perguntou se a pessoa para quem estou enviando este cartão postal é a mesma pessoa para quem eu mando mensagens de texto e ligo todos os dias. E você sabe o que ele fez quando eu disse que sim? Ele franziu a testa e disse: "Hm, porquê?" e eu não consegui dizer a ele que é mais legal assim, você não acha? Mais tradicional e sincero, e eu também posso desenhar no cartão postal! Enfim, eu não vou falar muito aqui porque quando você receber isso eu provavelmente já vou ter te ligado e te contado sobre o meu dia ou algo do tipo. Aqui está um desenho fofo para você :)

Há um desenho fofo de uma casa que Kyungsoo reconhece como sendo a sua na vila de Ihwa-dong. Kyungsoo ri e guarda o cartão postal na gaveta, dobrado cuidadosamente no topo de um livro.

*☾*

O segundo cartão postal chega mais cedo do que Kyungsoo estava esperando, apenas duas semanas depois do primeiro.

Soo,

Eu estou começando a pensar que gostaria de me mudar para o Japão no futuro e ficar por aqui mesmo, em uma pequena e calma cidade longe de Tóquio. Eu ouvi que as cidades aqui são dignas de cartões postais, então aqui está um. Enfim, eu espero que você esteja tendo um bom dia/noite enquanto você lê isso! Se eu não tiver te ligado ainda quando estiver lendo isso, apenas me escreva ou sinta-se à vontade para me ligar :)

Dessa vez é um desenho colorido de macarrão frito em uma tigela pequena. Baekhyun deveria estar com fome quando desenhou isso. Kyungsoo balança a cabeça, sorri para si mesmo e guarda o cartão postal em cima do primeiro. Ele liga para Baekhyun naquela tarde e eles conversam até Kyungsoo dizer que tem que ir dormir, a voz estática e sonolenta enquanto eles riem.

*☾*

No terceiro cartão-postal Kyungsoo já estava enterrado por trabalhos acadêmicos e apresentações de classe, ele só o lê dois dias depois que o recebe. Kyungsoo percebe que Baekhyun está ocupado também já que as mensagens de texto e ligações diárias se tornaram semanais. Está tudo bem, ele diz a si mesmo, ambos têm uma vida corrida na faculdade e eles conversaram mais no futuro. O desenho toma metade do cartão postal dessa vez.

Soo, 

Eu não quero começar isso de uma maneira negativa, mas honestamente, foda-se as provas. Eu estou tão cansado e com tanto sono mas ainda tenho tanto a fazer. Enfim, espero que você esteja tendo um ótimo dia/noite. Eu ainda vou te ligar essa semana, provavelmente quando você receber isso para que você não esqueça da minha voz. Hehe

É um desenho de uma rua movimentada, degraus de paralelepípedos, edifícios coloridos e, se Kyungsoo olhar bem de perto, há duas pessoas no desenho que estão de mãos dadas.

"Que romântico." Kyungsoo murmura, antes de colocar o cartão postal entre as páginas de um livro e ir dormir.

*☾*

Os meses e as estações chegam na forma de mais trabalhos, cartões postais, ligações tarde da noite e saídas com Chanyeol e, recentemente, Jongdae. Baekhyun sempre reclama pelo telefone quando os três saem juntos para curtir, dizendo que é injusto porque ele não está lá e eles sempre mandam fotos para ele por e-mail apenas para provocar.

Os cartões postais ficam cada vez mais estranhos a medida que chegam: dois garotos sentado em um banco, uma lancheira, um CD colorido. Kyungsoo não sabe porque Baekhyun sempre desenha tudo isso pacientemente, mas ele guarda todos de qualquer maneira.

A sensação estranha em seu estômago ainda não havia mudado, na verdade ela sempre voltava quando ele e Baekhyun estavam falando ao telefone, ou por causa de um cartão postal particularmente fofo, ou apenas aleatoriamente, como um lembrete para Kyungsoo no meio do dia.

É realmente idiota que Kyungsoo ainda a sinta tudo isso depois de meses, mesmo quando Baekhyun está a um país de distância com um oceano os separando. Kyungsoo não consegue dizer se Baekhyun se sente da mesma maneira apenas pelo telefone mas... mas às vezes ele acha que Baekhyun sente.

Está nas pequenas coisas: como nos cartões postais infinitos, ou na maneira que ele consegue ouvir a voz de Baekhyun borbulhar em animação quando eles conversam por telefone, ou nas ocasionais mensagens de texto que dizem apenas "eu sinto sua falta" e que fazem o coração de Kyungsoo pular uma batida.

Kyungsoo não sabe quando ele percebeu isso, que o que deveria ser uma coisa rápida de verão se transformou em algo a mais, mas ele sabe que é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Baekhyun o prendeu na primeira vez que ele abriu a porta para si. Às vezes Kyungsoo acha que ele nem deveria ter batido em primeiro lugar. Mas ele sabe que ainda sim Baekhyun abriria para ele sem pensar duas vezes, e essa é a razão pela qual Kyungsoo está ancorado nesse estranho sentimento que ele sente por Baekhyun e pelo verão que nunca termina dentro de seu peito.

*☾*

O inverno chega rápido e é marcado pela queda na temperatura e mais camadas de roupas. 

Kyungsoo está animado para voltar para casa, suas malas já estão prontas quanto ele se despede de seus amigos. Ihwa-dong o recebe de volta com uma briza gelada, seus passos são leves, como no verão passado, e a subida é fácil. No entanto, ele desacelera, para apreciar os murais de arte. Sua mãe lhe contou que o fluxo de turistas aumentou ultimamente, desde que sua vila foi aberta ao público no mês passado. Não há turistas agora porque é uma tarde fria de inverno mas Kyungsoo espera conseguir vê-los pela manhã. 

Kyungsoo coloca as mochilas na varanda e bate na porta. Ele se lembra de Baekhyun a abrindo mas logo afasta a imagem de sua mente, tentando ignorar o fato de que Baekhyun voltará na próxima semana e a bagunça que estava em seu peito por conta disso.

Dessa vez, sua mãe é que abre a porta para si.

"Kyungsoo, querido!" Ela diz, sorriso brilhando o suficiente para derreter a neve. "Que saudades!"

Sua mãe o abraça e ele leva todas as suas malas para dentro, sentindo falta do calor de sua casa.

"Quando Seungsoo-hyung vai voltar?" Ele pergunta, se sentando no sofá.

"Na próxima semana, eu acho," sua mãe responde. "Você veio com o Chanyeol?"

"Não," Kyungsoo diz. "Eu voltei primeiro porque ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer em Seul até amanhã. Mas eu vou o encontrar depois de amanhã."

"Oh, isso é bom!" Ela diz. "E como vai a universidade?"

Eles ficam na sala por um tempo, conversando sobre o primeiro semestre de Seungsoo e sobre a vila, que agora havia se tornado um ponto turístico. Ela o conta que os turistas gostaram especialmente da pintura que Baekhyun havia feito e que haviam tirado inúmeras fotos dela e com ela. 

"Quando Baekhyun volta do Japão? Vocês mantiveram contato?"

"Sim," Kyungsoo diz. "Ele volta para a Coreia na próxima semana."

"Vocês vão se encontrar?"

Kyungsoo se atrapalha com o zíper de sua mochila, sem encontrar os olhos de sua mãe. 

"Eu não sei."

*☾*

No outro dia, ele e Chanyeol se encontram no café da mãe de Chanyeol e ela os servem bastante comida, quase como uma festa. Ela pergunta por Jongdae, Baekhyun e sobre a faculdade e diz como gostaria que Kyungsoo e Chanyeol fosse da mesma universidade. O inverno também é marcado pelo chocolate quente especial da mãe de Chanyeol, então eles se deliciam com isso, rindo sob as luzes pálidas amarelas, uma recente mudança no design interior do café. Kyungsoo acha que ficou bom.

Os dias chegam em uma brisa, cada noite pontuada por um telefonema de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo não percebe, mas ele começa a contar os dias. 

Baekhyun pede para encontrá-los em Seul em um sábado. Kyungsoo percebe que está nervoso, pensando em diversas possibilidades, mas ele não se debruça muito sobre isso e consegue não pensar muito nisso até o dia chegar e ele estar sentado em um dos sofás de um restaurante moderno em Seul, revirando sua salada com os hashis.

É um inverno frio mas Baekhyun ainda parece verão quando ele entra pela porta.

A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo percebe é que Baekhyun tingiu seu cabelo de volta para o preto e ele encara a mudança com curiosidade. Baekhyun parece mais... maduro e atraente desse jeito. Se seu cabelo rosa o fazia parecer jovem e infantil, seu cabelo preto o faz parecer celestial, de um modo que lembra Kyungsoo das luas de cristais no horizonte. Seus olhos se concentram em Kyungsoo imediatamente quando ele o vê.

"Hey," ele sorri. "Eu estou atrasado?"

Chanyeol se levanta e o abraça enquanto Kyungsoo fica sentado silenciosamente ao lado, colocando os pés um em cima do outro por debaixo da mesa, encontrando os olhos de Baekhyun.

"Você não vai me abraçar também?" Baekhyun o provoca e Kyungsoo gira os olhos, bochechas definitivamente não ficando vermelhas depois da pergunta porque é claro que a primeira coisa que Baekhyun faria depois de não se verem por tanto tempo seria o provocar.

"Sonhe com isso." Kyungsoo retruca mas ele não consegue parar seus lábios de formarem um sorriso. Baekhyun se senta na cadeira oposta e sorri para ele. Kyungsoo prefere continuar encarando o veludo do estofado atrás da cabeça de Baekhyun.

"Você pintou o cabelo," Kyungsoo diz, porque está em sua linha de visão e ele quer comentar sobre isso. "Eu não sabia."

"É, eu tingi recentemente," Baekhyun diz. "Duas semanas atrás, eu acho. Você iria ver de qualquer maneira." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Você gostou?"

"É diferente." É tudo o que ele diz. Diferente. É como eles eram agora. Baekhyun sorri.

Eles conversam por um tempo e Kyungsoo finge não notar o olhar de Baekhyun que permanecer em si. Kyungsoo começa a notar outras coisas também, como a pintinha acima do lábio superior de Baekhyun, o seu sorriso retangular e as olheiras cansadas sob seus olhos.

Tudo lembra Kyungsoo de certas coisas: Baekhyun indo para sua casa toda quinta-feira, os telefonemas, os cartões postais em cima de sua mesa, as mensagens enigmáticas. Ele se pergunta por que ele ainda se sente assim, depois de alguns meses e se isso, esse sentimento, vai acabar.

Mas então Baekhyun olha para ele e Kyungsoo pensa, foda-se, não importa se isso irá acabar no futuro porque o que realmente importa é o que ele está sentindo agora e ele meio que _precisa_ fazer algo sobre isso. Porém a realidade e o frio do inverno o ancoram no chão e Kyungsoo se pergunta como ele vai se desvencilhar disso, de seus próprios pensamentos.

Jongdae finalmente chega e eles conversam e perguntam sobre o Japão para Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sente os olhos de Baekhyun, sua presença e o seu sorriso irradiando em sua direção a noite inteira.

*☾*

Uma semana depois, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo percorrem a cidade com o clima de janeiro, exatamente o tipo certo de frio.

Baekhyun havia enviado uma mensagem para Kyungsoo pela manhã, perguntando se Kyungsoo tinha algo para fazer e se a resposta fosse não se ele queria ir até Seul apenas para passear pela cidade. Kyungsoo estava descansando até então, depois de terminar suas tarefas, quando recebeu a mensagem de Baekhyun.

"Vamos andar pela cidade." Baekhyun havia dito pelo telefone enquanto Kyungsoo sinalizava para o ônibus. 

Kyungsoo listou algumas lojas e restaurantes que eram tendências, e edifícios famosos que ele conhecia para visitarem, mas Baekhyun tinha outra coisa em mente.

"Me mostre a sua versão da cidade."

Então Kyungsoo o fez.

Depois de terem se encontram em Hongdae, eles foram a algumas livrarias meio escondidas que Kyungsoo sempre quis visitar, vasculhando prateleiras de livros empoeiradas e segurando aqueles com títulos engraçados. Eles olham para bugigangas aleatórias em brechós e Baekhyun ri das saboneteiras e tigelas de cereal em forma de vaso sanitário. Estranho, como ele.

Eles assistem a um filme em sua última semana de exibição no cinema do centro e comem nachos com queijo extra em vez da típica pipoca. Eles comem macarrão instantâneo de carne em lojas de conveniências baratas e comentam sobre as vitrines de grife nas ruas para pessoas com dinheiro de sobra. Eles brincam com alguns vinis em uma loja de discos. Kyungsoo compra para Baekhyun o álbum favorito do mesmo. Baekhyun compra para Kyungsoo seu videogame favorito.

Eles colocam aquilo que sempre planejaram em prática depois de meses e meses apenas falando sobre isso por telefone e um verão inteiro de apenas se encontrarem na casa de Kyungsoo, isso faz com que Kyungsoo se sinta feliz de alguma forma.

Quando eles entram em um café naquela tarde, com uma atmosfera que lembra o café da mãe de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo se sente irresistivelmente à vontade, ainda que tonto ao mesmo tempo. Ele descobre que quer fazer mais coisas desse tipo com Baekhyun no futuro.

"Por que você não me mostra a sua versão da cidade na próxima vez?" Kyungsoo pergunta.

Baekhyun pondera por um momento mas logo seus olhos se iluminam como se ele tivesse acabado de pensar na ideia mais brilhante do universo.

"Da próxima vez, claro." Ele sorri e Kyungsoo arqueia as sobrancelhas para o ato.

Eles não tocam mais no assunto, em vez disso, contam o número de carros azuis que passam na rua e escutam os ritmos batendo dentro de seus peitos, um som estranho, depois de todos esses meses, que faz Kyungsoo cantar junto com a melodia.

*☾*

As paredes são salpicadas em um espectro de cores — laranja sunkist, vermillion, azul-marinho, rosa cravo — criando uma infinidade de artes de rua que fazem o beco se passar por uma galeria de arte ao ar livre. Há de tudo um pouco: obras de arte elaboradas, símbolos aleatórios, palavras escritas com movimentos precisos, um adesivo aqui e ali.

Kyungsoo fica de pé em um canto, esperando por Baekhyun, se perguntando se ele havia lhe passado o endereço certo e quando o mesmo iria aparecer. Na piscina vazia mais a frente, alguns adolescentes se arriscavam na borda, as pernas balançando em uma dança perigosa, vozes altas ecoando durante a noite. Alguns outros andavam de skate, caindo, tropeçando. Alguns se levantavam, outros não.

"Hey." Baekhyun chega de mansinho com um sorriso familiar, vestindo uma camisa xadrez e jeans rasgados como um daqueles adolescentes pendurados na borda da piscina, o cabelo sendo despenteado pelo vento livremente. "Você esperou por muito tempo?"

Kyungsoo tem que desviar o olhar do jeito que Baekhyun inclina a cabeça para si.

"Sim," ele responde. "Estou congelando aqui fora. Eu quase não achei esse lugar. Na verdade, onde é que nós estamos?"

"Você me pediu para mostrar a minha versão da cidade à dois dias atrás, não se lembra?" Baekhyun pergunta e em seguida coloca um braço em volta dos ombros de Kyungsoo. "Vamos nessa então."

Eles passam por paredes coloridas e Baekhyun aponta para cada um delas, tagarelando sobre como ele descobriu sobre esse lugar quando chegou em Seul, contando a história de como ele aprendeu a pintar nessas paredes e sobre uma das obras de arte ser dele _e você tem que adivinhar._

"Qual é." Kyungsoo revira os olhos. "Apenas me diga."

Baekhyun balança a cabeça, fingindo trancar a própria boca e jogar a chave fora. Kyungsoo suspira. 

"Tá," ele finalmente concorda. "Mas se eu acertar eu ganho um prêmio."

"Quê prêmio?" Os olhos de Baekhyun brilham.

"Vou pensar sobre isso." Kyungsoo murmura em resposta.

Baekhyun se afasta e segue atrás de Kyungsoo, estranhamente quieto. Essas paredes o lembram de Ihwa-dong de alguma forma e ele diz a si mesmo para convidar Baekhyun para ir até a sua casa qualquer dia desses porque sua mãe estava sentindo sua falta.

Kyungsoo havia visto o fluxo de turistas ao lado de sua casa pela primeira vez em seu primeiro dia de férias de inverno, ele viu como eles apreciaram a arte de Baekhyun e honestamente, Kyungsoo estava tão orgulhoso, incapaz de parar de sorrir.

Ele olha atentamente para cada pintura, se perguntando qual delas seria a de Baekhyun e se eles já haviam passado por ela sem ao menos notar. A primeira parede está preenchida pelo desenho de um garoto coberto de rosas, as videiras rastejando em seu corpo. A segunda têm quatro robôs cor-de-rosa alinhados em fila. A terceira é um enorme desenho de um tubarão azul, a boca aberta, pronta para devorar sua presa, ao fundo, estão linhas em vermelho hipnotizantes.

Eles andam para uma área mais afastada, Kyungsoo olhando cuidadosamente para as obras de arte. Ele pede algumas dicas para Baekhyun mas o mesmo apenas dá de ombros para ele, sorrindo quase que nervosamente. Kyungsoo apenas suspira.

De repente eles se deparam com uma pintura de duas pessoas se beijando, uma com cabelo rosa e outra com com os fios mais escuros. A pressão que suas bocas fazem uma na outra está coberta com uma rosa, mas qualquer um pode entender o que estão fazendo.

Ambos são homens.

De repente, tudo faz sentido. O coração de Kyungsoo começa a bater rápido em seu peito, sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar, ou se aquela era mesmo a pintura que Baekhyun havia feito. O desenho não ocupa a parede inteira, apenas metade dela, mas está tudo claro nos olhos de Kyungsoo, assim como o poste de luz que pisca acima deles. A pintura parece estar estampada, feita com pressa, mas as cores e linhas estão lindas como sempre.

"Essa é sua?" Kyungsoo engole em seco, se virando para olhar para Baekhyun. Seu coração pula e vai parar em sua garganta quando ele percebe que Baekhyun esteve olhando para ele por todo esse tempo.

Baekhyun sorri ainda nervoso, mas de uma maneira provocante. "O que você acha?"

"Foda-se o que eu acho, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo responde. "Você vai responder a minha pergunta ou nós vamos ficar aqui parados encarando um ao outro?"

"Eu não me importo de fazer a última opção, na verdade," Baekhyun ri, a voz arranhada. "Você já decidiu qual vai ser o seu prêmio?"

"Sim, eu já decidi." E Kyungsoo não está pensando direito quando ele dá um passo para frente e beija Baekhyun. Na verdade, seu cérebro não consegue pensar em nada quando Baekhyun começa a mover seus lábios contra os seus.

Tudo faz sentido agora: as pinturas, os olhares persistentes, os telefonemas, os cartões postais. Kyungsoo não tinha sido burro ou estúpido para perceber, mas ele realmente não queria criar expectativas porque elas poderiam significar outras coisas afinal.

Mas agora, agora as peças se encaixaram, caindo perfeitamente uma nas outra. Kyungsoo coloca seus braços ao redor de Baekhyun, imaginando a quanto tempo Baekhyun queria fazer isso e se ele está falando sério sobre isso e o que vai acontecer depois disso, mas isso não importava agora. Agora, tudo o que ele precisa pensar era na pressão insistente dos lábios de Baekhyun contra os dele, pedindo-lhe para abrir, e Kyungsoo, de coração mole e tão cheio de felicidade, cede e se deixa levar.

*☾*

"Eu nunca soube dizer se os desenhos nos cartões postais tinham um padrão." Kyungsoo diz quando eles se deitam na varanda de sua casa mais tarde naquela mesma noite.

Baekhyun iria passar a noite em sua casa e, com certeza, eles ainda teriam que esconder suas mãos entrelaçadas de sua mãe. Eles ainda teriam que conversar sobre o que vai acontecer com eles, mas isso pode esperar, eles têm o terão tempo suficiente e mais verões para isso.

"É?" Baekhyun ri, levantando a cabeça de onde está apoiada no ombro de Kyungsoo. "Bem, você sabe agora. A casa, o macarrão frito, a rua da universidade, o parque, o CD, tudo em ordem." Ele sorri para Kyungsoo. "Eu ainda me lembro."

"Quando é que você começou a gostar de mim?" Kyungsoo murmura mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, mas Baekhyun consegue ouvir do mesmo jeito.

"Honestamente, eu não sei," Baekhyun começa. "Quando eu te conheci eu te achei fofo mas eu realmente nunca percebi que poderia estar gostando de você até aquele dia no café, quando Jongdae me fez perceber que eu realmente não me importava de pintar na sua presença. Eu prefiro pintar sozinho mas me permiti me distrair com você."

"Eu sou uma distração, então?" Kyungsoo provoca.

"Uma das boas." Baekhyun lhe dá um selinho rápido, o segundo beijo que ele roubou de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo abre a boca em espanto enquanto Baekhyun sorri. "E quanto a você?"

"Provavelmente quando você dormiu aqui em casa." Kyungsoo responde. "Mas eu apenas comecei a me sentir estranho perto de você, então... Eu acho que foi mais por causa dos cartões postais e telefonemas enquanto você estava no Japão, provavelmente."

"A ausência fez seu coração se apaixonar, é isso?" Baekhyun sorri.

"É isso," Kyungsoo ri. "Eu não disse isso o suficiente mas muito obrigado pelos desenhos, Baekhyun. O rabisco do meu nome. Os olhos. O estêncil. É... Eu gostei de todos eles, de verdade. Você é um grande artista, lembre-se disso."

"Você sabe o que dizem," Baekhyun começa. "Algumas pessoas são artistas e algumas pessoas são a própria arte. Você é uma das inspirações." E então Baekhyun o olha com tanta adoração que Kyungsoo desvia os olhos para longe com um sorriso, tentando ignorar os lábios de Baekhyun pressionados contra sua bochecha.

Eles esperam a mãe de Kyungsoo chegar em casa e observam a lua iluminando o céu acima, a luz sendo filtrada pelas nuvens. Não há estrelas no céu e Kyungsoo se lembra de sua avó dizer que vai chover se ele não ver nenhuma estrela por aí. Então Kyungsoo puxa Baekhyun para cima, leva-o de volta para dentro, onde há calor e a luz é boa.

Os beijos de Baekhyun o lembram do verão. O lembram do céu azul, os sóis de cristais e as risadas que sempre estiveram aqui. O lembram de telefonemas tarde da noite, limonada, arte e cartões postais. É o beijo do pôr do sol em horizontes escuros, um lembrete, de que o sol irá voltar, sempre.

☾ Fim ☾


End file.
